Deceit
by Egyptian Thief
Summary: Ryou and Yami Bakura feel increasingly more lonely and left out. As the tension builds up, one or both of them might end up doing something drastic. But they both begin to realize that someone actually does care for them...(Ryou/Seto Bakura/Seto!)
1. Foreword

(Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. I didn't write these lyrics, either.   
  
Japanese Translations:  
  
Yugi-tachi = Literally, more than one Yugi. Just a name for Yugi and the gang.  
  
Yami = Literally "dark". Meant as the dark side of the person (Yugi, Bakura, or Malik.)  
  
Hikari = Literally "light". Same as above; it means the light side.  
  
Oi = "Hey"  
  
-kun = Ending for a boy or young man, like Kaiba-kun, as it is used here.   
  
Nani = "What?"  
  
Iie = "No"  
  
Nii-sama = "Big brother"  
  
* * *  
  
I don't know who to trust, no surprise  
  
Everyone feels so far away from me  
  
Heavy thoughts sift through dust and the lies  
  
-Battle City-  
  
Yami Bakura let out a small, agitated sigh, dark brown hues glaring in the direction of Yugi-tachi. He watched in utter disgust as they talked happily among themselves, celebrating what had been on evident win on Yugi's part. He turned his head back from around the corner, hidden behind the wall, not wanting to look on the sight that made him loath any longer.  
  
He crossed his arms, leaning against the wall. Closing his eyes with a sneer, he heard those familiar voices talking good-naturedly. He didn't want to admit it, but he felt slightly alone…he had grown accustomed to sharing a body with hikari, and now Malik had taken him away. Growling to himself, his hand clenched into a fist. He would repay Malik for what he had done…  
  
He straightened himself up again, still irritated. His eyes wandered back towards the group of Yugi and everyone else…they looked so attached…it disgusted him. He wondered why they had never really accepted his hikari; after all, they still called him by his last name. It seemed like they would both always share this feeling of emptiness. After listening to his hikari's thoughts all this time, he could tell that he was in the same pain that he himself was going through…  
  
*Normal POV*  
  
Seto Kaiba made his way down the sidewalk, large trenchcoat flying out behind him. Mokuba came running along a little bit afterwards, dragging the large suitcase. Seto stopped for a moment when he heard voices…he frowned, crossing his arms and glancing around. His frown increased when he noticed Yugi-tachi…  
  
"Tch, I don't see how they made it here…" Instead of his usual insults, he decided to ignore them and move on. He didn't want to mingle with those idiots today.  
  
When he began walking again, he noticed a figure out of the corner of his eye. He looked towards the small alleyway, blinking when he realized that it was his classmate from school, Ryou Bakura (or at least he thought it was). He glanced back over at Yugi-tachi, noticing that Ryou had separated himself from them intentionally…  
  
"Heh, I wouldn't want to be around them either," He thought to himself. He blinked in surprise when Ryou turned those brown eyes in his direction, looking back at him. Seto turned away quickly, pretending that he wasn't as interested as he seemed.  
  
"Mokuba, let's go," He muttered under his breath as he began to walk off. Unfortunately, right as he was making his escape, he heard an, "Oi, Kaiba-kun!" Gritting his teeth, he turned to face Yugi, looked down at him.  
  
Anzu, Honda, and Jounouchi came running up as well, not exactly raising Kaiba's mood. His eyes then wandered towards Ryou again, who was clutching his arm. Was he hurt? He could see the bloody bandage from where he was standing…he pulled his eyes away as he realized Yugi was saying something. He just decided to ignore it and ask his own question.  
  
"Where is Bakura? Isn't he in your little group?" He tried to ask uninterestingly, although it made him wonder if the group even realized Ryou had been watching them.  
  
"He was sent to the hospital. Grampa is watching him there," Yugi smiled in reply, liking the attention he was getting.  
  
"Did you ask for what reason? Have you been to check on him even once?" Seto frowned down at Yugi.  
  
"Anou…well we hadn't really thought…" Yugi's eyes shook a bit as he looked towards the ground.   
  
"I see," Seto sneered, walking off before he received a full answer. He knew the answer already; they didn't care about Ryou. They didn't even know why he was in the hospital. Ryou was alone…it reminded him of himself…he turned to give one quick glance at Ryou, who's eyes looked unnaturally cold. He was broken off with a scream from Anzu, who was leaning over a crying Yugi.  
  
"Kaiba, you jerk!"  
  
"Come on, Mokuba…" he mumbled again, walking back down the sidewalk from whence they had come, not wanting to deal with them any longer.  
  
* * *  
  
Tried to give you warning but everyone ignores me  
  
Told you everything loud and clear  
  
But nobody's listening  
  
Called to you so clearly but you don't want to hear me  
  
Told you everything loud and clear  
  
But nobody's listening  
  
* * *  
  
*Yami Bakura's POV*   
  
What the hell was that about?! Seto Kaiba, someone my hikari knows from school, was asking about him?! I know he noticed me, and it was easy to impersonate my hikari just to fool him, but why does he care about what happens to Ryou anyway? Tch, probably gets kicks out of making Yugi cry. One of my hobbies too, but I don't get to do it as often.   
  
Hell, I could've protected my hikari; I don't need his help. I've protected him from Malik so often before…I'm afraid to know what would've happened if I hadn't come to my hikari's aid…the thought brings back bad memories…  
  
"Bakura…Bakura…"  
  
"N-nani, Malik?" Ryou's voice shook as he replied.  
  
"Don't trust them, Bakura…they'll never understand you like I do…they hate you…" Malik's lips formed into a sneer as he held Ryou's chin with his hand, peering mischievous eyes into shaking ones.  
  
"…Malik…" Ryou tried to pull away as Malik pulled him closer.  
  
The very thought pisses me off…Malik had tried to touch my hikari! I guess I lost my temper then…  
  
"Nani?!" Before Malik realized what was happening, he was being forced off of Ryou with unexpected strength. He looked up at the figure above him in fear; Yami Bakura, eyes as cold as stone, glared at Malik in disgust.   
  
"Iie…I was only telling him the truth…w-what are you doing?!" White locks fell away from his face, revealing violet eyes full of pure terror as he was lifted off the ground. Yami Bakura's hands were securely clenched in the collar of Malik's lavender shirt.  
  
"You keep away from my hikari…" It wasn't a warning. It wasn't even a threat. Malik didn't even have a chance to reply. Without hesitation, like he didn't even stop to think about what he was doing, Yami Bakura sent Malik straight into the wall…  
  
I tried to push the thought away as I mulled over the things Seto had said, along with a lot of thoughts my hikari had had before he was taken away from me. After those numerous encounters with Malik, I'm not surprised that he was having thoughts about dying. Stupid, weak hikari…he wouldn't ever actually do something…  
  
I'm surprised at how similar our thoughts are, though. Sometimes the anger is overwhelming…it seems like the only thing I live for is collecting all of the Millennium Items…and sometimes I even wonder what the purpose of that is. Then I always reassure myself that I'll take complete power and kill off them all…Honda, Jounouchi, Anzu, the little Pharaoh, and most of all, that damned Malik!  
  
* * *  
  
Tension is building inside steadily  
  
Everyone feels so far away from me  
  
Heavy thoughts forcing their way out of me  
  
Trying not to break but I'm so tired of this deceit  
  
Every time I try to make myself get back up on my feet  
  
All I ever think about is this  
  
All the tiring time between  
  
And how trying to put my trust in you just takes so much out of me  
  
* * *  
  
*Normal POV*  
  
For the next few days, Bakura kept himself away from Yugi-tachi. They continued to ignore the fact that he was supposed to be in the hospital, not really giving it another thought. Yami Bakura didn't mind, though; he was terribly busy collecting the cards and puzzle cards he stole from innocent bystanders. He would make his way into the finals no matter what it took, and then he would obtain the Millennium Puzzle!  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Seto continued on his search for the God Cards. When he collected all of them, he would become invincible! A small smirk formed on his lips at the very thought of it. They thought they had found a God Card somewhere nearby, so here he was, roaming the streets, ready for some report. Mokuba had evidently gone off on his own to seek it out as well…Seto hadn't really approved of it, but Mokuba had insisted. He wanted to help his big brother any way he could. A worried frown crossed over his face as he continued along the sidewalk, not really paying attention to the people stopping and staring.  
  
* * *  
  
With a small sneer, Yami Bakura pulled back into the shadows. He was so easily concealed in these alleyways; his victims never knew what was coming. He realized that without his hikari here to reprimand him, he could attack anyone he wanted to, but he almost felt bad about attacking someone that his hikari would feel sorry for. Almost. Well, someone who looked confident was more likely to have better cards anyway.  
  
Turning his head to glance around the corner of the building, he searched for another person to attack. Lips curving into a devious smile, along with spiky hair falling into two large horn-looking locks, gave him quite an evil complexion…it was no wonder his victims were always terrorized.  
  
As he was searching about closely, he noticed a commotion in another alley. He frowned, recognizing that small figure with the high-pitched voice: Mokuba! It was Seto Kaiba's younger brother, the one he had almost used as a vessel when the boy had lost his soul to Pegasus. It seemed that a much taller duelist (he was wearing a Duel Disk) was picking a fight. Pricking up his ears, he listened in to the conversation.  
  
"Hey kid, don't be mean, all I want is a few cards…I hear your brother's got some real nice ones, and I'm sure you don't lug around that suitcase for nothin'…"  
  
"Iie! These are nii-sama's! Get away, you creep!" Mokuba tried to stand over the briefcase, but the towering man easily pushed him aside, knocking him to the ground. As he began opening it, Mokuba stood up, wiping the blood from his cheek and flinching. Without hesitating, he lunged at the man, grabbing his hands and trying to pry them off of the metal suitcase.  
  
"Let go, let go! You…can't have them!" Large dark eyes filled with tears as he was struck again, across the face. As he persistently refused to release the briefcase, clutching to it, as if protecting it with his very life, the man just laughed.  
  
"You're a stubborn little brat…I'll just have to knock you out to make you let go! I wonder how many hits it'll take…" Without another word, he sent his foot into Mokuba's side, making his gasp and cough.  
  
(A/N: Sorry about the abrupt ending. ^^; I'm gonna get more chapters up…and I know that this first one is pretty boring. Pretty much explains the story. Please review! Good, bad, whatever. The lyrics in this first chapter are Linkin Park: From The Inside and Nobody's Listening.) 


	2. Don't Stay

Japanese Translations:  
  
Arigatou = "Thank you"  
  
Onegai = "Please"  
  
Urusei = "Shut up"  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey!" A voice called out behind them.  
  
"Huh?" The man looked up, turning around and standing in front of Yami Bakura, who had a mischievous grin across his face.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" The man growled, clenching a fist in Yami Bakura's direction, who just let out a cackle. Mokuba, who was a bit immobile from the blows, decided not to move, clinging to the briefcase.  
  
"I don't think it's important, seeing that you'll be on the ground in a few moments…" Bakura sneered his reply.  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" The man turned around fully to face Bakura, holding his fist out even more in a threatening position. He was seriously starting to question this guy's sanity…  
  
"Heh heh heh…" Not really caring what the guy thought, Bakura snickered and didn't wait another moment. His Millennium Ring began to glow brightly, and before the man could even move, Bakura had called forth the Shadow Realm. The infamous power jetting from the Ring and sending the man immediately to the ground. Grinning slyly, Bakura began searching his victim's pockets until he found his prize: three puzzle cards, plus his deck. Ignoring Mokuba for the time being, who was watching him with wide eyes, he began to flip through the cards. Hmm…lots of useless cards…he carefully pulled out the few that he wanted and slipped them into the back pocket of his jeans, along with the puzzle pieces.  
  
He then just threw the rest of the deck on top of the man's body, snickering.  
  
"Hm?" He looked over with a curious blink when he noticed that Mokuba was trembling.  
  
When he began to walk closer to see what was wrong with the small boy, Mokuba shouted out a, "Iie! These are nii-sama's! You…you can't have them!" He clung to the suitcase tightly, closing his eyes.  
  
Bakura grinned, walking closer and prying Mokuba off of the briefcase. He didn't want to get in a mess with Seto Kaiba anyway.  
  
"You shouldn't be wandering out alone, you never know what'll happen…it's a good thing that guy had some good cards on him that I wanted. C'mon, I won't take your brother's cards."  
  
Mokuba looked up at him and blinked. "O-oh…eh…arigatou!" He jumped up, the blows apparently not enough to bruise his energy, bowed quickly, then ran off with suitcase. Bakura snickered again, pulling out the cards he had taken and surveying them with satisfaction.  
  
* * *  
  
I got a heart full of pain, head full of stress  
  
Handful of anger, held in my chest  
  
And everything left is a waste of time  
  
I hate my rhymes  
  
But hate everyone else's more  
  
You'll never forget the blood sweat and tears  
  
The uphill struggle over years  
  
The fear and trash talking  
  
And the people it was to  
  
And the people that started it  
  
Just like you  
  
* * *  
  
*Seto's POV*  
  
"Nii-sama! Nii-sama!" Without warning, Mokuba came running into my office. I pulled away from my computer, looking down at him as he stood in front of me, holding the large suitcase.  
  
"Mokuba, I was worried…what happened?!" I jumped up out my chair, noticing the blood stains on my little brother's face. I quickly knelt down in front of him, examining it, holding a hand to his cheek.  
  
"It's alright, nii-sama…someone helped me…" Mokuba smiled cheerfully at me. I would call for someone to care for his wounds in a moment; first, I wanted to hear this. He had been out longer that I had…I had come in earlier; we lost track of the God Card…  
  
"Well, this guy was trying to pick a fight with me, but this skinny guy with white hair and this big gold thing around his neck…he came up and saved me! He did some big special thing like Yugi does with that thing around his neck…and he saved me! I thought he wanted my cards 'cause he stole that guy's cards, but he told me it was okay!" Mokuba was almost bouncing up and down, getting a little worked up in his story. Any other time I would've smiled, but his words had surprised me.  
  
"White hair…?" Had it been Bakura? This was the only person with white hair I could think of right now, I mean, it couldn't have been Pegasus or anything.  
  
"Yeah, and he had these brown eyes that were all narrow and kind of creepy…" With this last comment, a thought immediately came to my mind: I remembered that flash of cruelty I had seen in Bakura's eyes the last time I saw him. It confirmed my suspicions; Bakura had saved my little brother.  
  
*Normal POV*  
  
Panting, Yami Bakura raced around the corner into the alleyway. Leaning against the wall, he wiped the sweat away from his forehead, closing his eyes. It was harder to steal cards in broad daylight…people were just too nosy. Slipping them into his back pocket, he slid down to the ground, leaning his head back against the wall. Trying to catch his breath and relax a bit, he kept his eyes closed.  
  
"Bakura…." Bakura's eyes snapped open as he heard the faint sound of a voice intertwined in his thoughts. Frowning, he sat up, glancing around. It couldn't be who he thought it was…hadn't Malik bothered him enough yet? He'd already bothered him in his dreams numerous nights, refusing to leave even when Bakura demanded it. Then, as if controlled by some unknown force, he felt himself getting weary…  
  
He leaned back against the wall, feeling almost numb. Sleep fell upon him almost instantly.  
  
"Bakura…." Malik grinned as he and Bakura stood face to face.  
  
"What the hell?! What are you doing, Malik?! Get the hell out of my dreams!" Yami Bakura grit his teeth, not wanting any more of what Malik had to say.  
  
"Heh, Bakura, don't be so distant…we have a deal, remember? You should talk to me sometimes…" Malik took a few steps closer.  
  
"There was no deal! Give me my hikari back, now!" Bakura snapped in Malik's face, fists clenched in anger.  
  
"All you have to do is kill the Pharaoh, Bakura…" As Malik stepped even closer, he ran a finger down Yami Bakura's neck.  
  
Bakura immediately flinched, stepping away. "What the hell is your problem?!"  
  
"Problem? There's no problem…" Getting a bit more bold, Malik grabbed both of Bakura's slim arms, pulling him closer, who began struggling fiercely.  
  
Malik began moving dangerously close to Bakura's face. His features expressing intense anger, Bakura sent his knee into Malik's stomach, followed by his foot, pushing him back. The pressure caused Malik to release Bakura's arms, getting knocked to the ground.  
  
"Ack…" Malik clutched his stomach, coughing. He looked up at Bakura, who was standing over him with the look of one who intended to kill.  
  
"B-bakura…onegai…"  
  
"Urusei! I don't want to hear one more word you have to say! Give me back my hikari! You know he's the only reason I don't kill you right now, don't you?" He growled, scowling at Malik with intense hate.  
  
Malik began to laugh in spite of the pain. "K-kill me…? Hahahaha…."  
  
With a snarl, Bakura sent a hard kick into the other's side. Coughing and choking, Malik winced.  
  
"This isn't over yet…" Without another word, he released Bakura from his "spell," allowing him to wake up.  
  
* * *  
  
Sometimes I need to remember just to breathe  
  
Sometimes I need you to stay away from me  
  
Sometimes I'm in disbelief I didn't know  
  
Somehow I need you to go  
  
Don't stay  
  
Forget our memories  
  
Forget our possibilities  
  
What you were changing me into  
  
Just give me myself back and  
  
Don't stay  
  
* * *  
  
Seto walked down the sidewalk, the wind picking up and ruffling his brown hair. His oversized trenchcoat flared out behind his thin waist, cerulean hues glaring about silently. There was something strange going on…his eyes wandered over to an unconscious man pulled into an alleyway. His deck was thrown carelessly about, some of the cards getting lost in the wind. Tch, how pitiful. Seto quickly lost his interest in the situation.  
  
"Hey!" Seto turned his head indifferently at the sound of a voice. Its source was a tall muscular man, who was followed by a small group of other men. The man grinned, holding up his left arm in a threatening way, as if to show off his Duel Disk.  
  
"You're Kaiba, right? I hear you got some pretty nice cards. Wanna duel me?"  
  
(A/N: Eh heh…I feel like I made them a bit out of character in this chapter. Oh, and sorry to all you Malik/Bakura people; I didn't mean it as an insult or anything. I just…*ahem* I don't like that coupling. The lyrics in this chapter are Linkin Park: Nobody's Listening and Don't Stay. Review again, please! Thanks!) 


	3. Somewhere I Belong

"Tch," Seto snickered at the man's foolishness. He'd done this so many times before; all he had to do was draw God of Obelisk to get rid of this little pest.  
  
"But there's a few rules, such as no God Cards. I heard what you did to those other guys, and I think it's pretty cheap. So come on, you think you can take me without the help of your little God Cards?" The guy grinned as the group behind him chuckled along with him.  
  
Seto frowned, crossing his arms. "Why should I grace you with the honor that is too high for you?" His lips curved into a grin.  
  
"Okay, if you think you're so tough, then let's duel!" The guys grew serious as one of them stepped out of the group and beside the other man.   
  
"What's this about? And what makes you think I want to duel you?" Seto scoffed, watching the other man in suspicion.  
  
"Because you think you're so bad and I'm gonna take you down! I'm gonna wipe that cocky grin off of your face! The only reason you shouldn't duel me is if you're afraid that I'll beat you; if that's the reason, I'll understand…no one can beat the great Giovanni!" The guy grinned, snickering to the other man beside him.  
  
Before Seto could reply at this guy's obvious stupidity, someone stepped out the shadows in the alleyway. Everyone glanced up as Yami Bakura's slim form slipped out, a hellish laughter escaping him.   
  
"B-Bakura?" Seto blinked in surprise, watching Bakura step towards them. His thoughts raced back to what Bakura had done for Mokuba…had that been intentional? Before he had any more time to think, The guy let out a shout.  
  
"Hey! You're...that guy! What the hell are you doing here?!" The guy's eyes grew wide in fear. His followers all looked at him, then at Bakura in wonder.  
  
"Heh…I remember you…did you decide to show your repulsive face in the light again?" Bakura's lips formed into an almost delighted grin, giving him a look of insanity.  
  
"T-that guy's crazy!" Giovanni shook his finger in Bakura's direction, looking pale. The man beside him, evidently his second-in-command, glanced at him.  
  
"Giovanni-sama?" He frowned almost concernedly.  
  
"You…you stole my cards! I'm gonna kick your ass for that!" Giovanni apparently had ignored the man's question and was ready to jump Bakura.  
  
Yami Bakura smirked, his eyes laughing at Giovanni. "How about I join in on this little duel? Killing you now would just be too easy. This way we can gamble for your life…"  
  
Giovanni hesitated for a moment…he had already been a witness to the power of the Millennium Ring, and he didn't want to experience that again. After a moment, his ego got the best of him.  
  
"O-of course! I'll duel you! Seeing that there's no way that you could win…" Giovanni seemed to have regained his composure.  
  
"Demo…we have to duel Seto Kaiba, Giovanni-sama…"  
  
"Tch. How would you duel him anyway? He doesn't seem to have a partner…" Bakura smirked, stepping to Seto's side. "Unless I just team up with him…"  
  
Seto raised his eyebrows slightly in Bakura's direction. "…Alright then…that's fine with me…"  
  
* * *  
  
When this began  
  
I had nothing to say   
  
And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me   
  
I was confused  
  
And I let it all out to find  
  
That I'm not the only person with these things in mind   
  
Inside of me  
  
* * *  
  
Seto's cerulean eyes found their way towards Bakura again as the duel started…a grin was on that pale face, looking so confident. The things he had said…it all came rushing back through his thoughts. He didn't want to make something out of it, but…something was tugging at him inside. Something he didn't quite understand. Bakura had saved Mokuba, and now he was helping him…he shook his head, trying to reassure himself that Bakura was only getting revenge for whatever he had gotten into with this Giovanni individual. He tried to focus on the duel as the opposing team made the first move. The life points of each player was 2000.  
  
"I place a card face down. I also summon Axe Raider (1700/1150). I end my turn." Giovanni crossed his arms in satisfaction.   
  
It was his teammate's turn. The man hesitated for a moment before speaking up. "I play Beaver Warrior (1200/1500) in defense position. End of my turn."  
  
Bakura began to snicker. "Is that the best you can do?" After drawing, he swiftly pulled out his chosen card. "I play La Jinn, Mystical Genie of the Lamp (1800/1000)! My turn is over."  
  
Why wasn't Bakura attacking him? Raising an eyebrow, Seto pushed the thought aside. Bakura was just like any other amateur; he had no idea what he was doing. Seto drew a card out of his Duel Disk, glancing at the set in his hand. Hm, he'd already drawn Blue Eyes. He had to figure out how to get this card on the field…frowning, he played the only monster he could at the time. "I play Hitotsu-Me Giant (1200/1500) in defense position. End of my turn."  
  
With a smirk, Giovanni drew out his next card. This would be too simple! " I attack your Hitotsu-Me Giant with my Axe Raider, destroying it!" He began to laugh at his own cleverness. "End of my turn."  
  
His partner frowned and pulled out his next selection. Evidently not getting a good card, he played a magic or trap card face down. "End of my turn."  
  
Although Seto didn't look too pleased at having his monster destroyed, Bakura looked positively ecstatic. "I knew that this duel would be too easy! I already know exactly how to defeat you! My La Jinn attacks your Axe Raider, bringing your life points down to 1900!" Laughing aloud, he placed another card on the field. "I play one magic or trap card face down on the field. My turn is over." The teasing grin remained on his face.  
  
Seto frowned slightly. Bakura only had one monster and one trap card, and yet he looked very excited about something. Did he have some sort of plan? The enemy wasn't very close to losing just yet…drawing another card, he glanced down at his own deck. He didn't expect anything out of Bakura. He himself would have to win this duel. He fingered his Blue Eyes thoughtfully for a moment, wondering how he could summon two monsters to tribute for it.  
  
"I summon Vorse Raider (1900/1200)." Crossing his arms, a smirk spread slowly across his lips…when he summoned his next monster, he could bring forth the card to end this pitiful duel… "I attack your Beaver Warrior!"  
  
Giovanni smiled. "I activate my trap card, Trap Hole! I destroy your Vorse Raider!"  
  
Seto frowned, looking nervous. "What?" How could he summon Blue Eyes now? He was completely defenseless…  
  
"My turn." Giovanni drew his card, frowned when he looked at it, then sighed. "End of my turn…"  
  
His partner drew his own card. "I place my Beaver Warrior in attack position and attack your life points directly, bringing them down to 800. End of my turn." Seto's frown increased, only hoping to draw a good card the next round.  
  
Bakura's hellish laughter rang out as he drew a card. Picking a card from his hand, he placed it on the field. "I activate the Exchange Card! Except…I'll be exchanging with my partner instead of my opponent…" He smirked over at Seto, who gave him a bit of a bewildered look. Grinning widely as Seto approached him, he thought about his plan. He only hoped that Seto would get the message…he never knew that Exchange card he had stolen would come in handy.  
  
As Seto walked towards Bakura, a drop of nervous sweat ran down the side of his face. What was going on here? This duel was getting crazy… He didn't know what Bakura had in mind, but it was getting a little too weird. He could usually beat inexperienced duelists like this in one round…so why was he so nervous now? Advancing towards Bakura, he showed him the cards he held, looking down at Bakura's own set.  
  
He wasn't sure what to pick, seeing that Bakura had to have done this for a reason. He glanced up at Bakura, who had a bright twinkle in his eye and an evil intention on his lips. Bakura's thumb slid a card in the direction of Seto, still holding it, as if motioning to him. Seto looked back down at the card in silence…it was the Change of Heart card. After a moment's hesitation, he decided to take it. It would help him…  
  
Bakura grinned even wider and took Seto's De-Spell card. Without a word, he turned back to the field, playing it face down. "End of my turn."  
  
As Seto stood in his place and reviewed his cards, he wondered what his next move should be. He had drawn a Ryu-Kishin…before he could play it, something seemed to stop him. He looked back down at the Change of Heart, then back up at the field. Smiling, he realized what he had to do…"I activate the magic card Change of Heart! I take control of your Beaver Warrior!" An outburst of wild laughter emerged from his throat. "Then, I sacrifice your Beaver Warrior and the La Jinn to summon my pride and soul…the invincible Blue Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500)!"  
  
"What?!" Giovanni's eyes grew wide. "Impossible!"  
  
"Blue Eyes, use your White Lightning Attack!" Seto pointed towards Giovanni, laughing hysterically. As Blue Eyes sent the powerful beam in his direction, Giovanni was covered in the bright light. His life points drained down to 0.  
  
"Nooooo!" Giovanni fell to his knees as his partner ran to his side. "This can't be! I had such a powerful deck!"  
  
Seto and Bakura walked together, seeing that the other duelists were a bit…preoccupied. After a few moments of laughter, Seto turned to Bakura.  
  
"How did you know to give me Change of Heart…how did you know I had Blue Eyes?"  
  
Bakura grinned. "I didn't. All I was trying to do was help you defend yourself. Heh, you did good."  
  
Seto stared. Bakura had tried to stop him from losing his Life Points? He knew that any other duelist would have left him to defend himself. Which he wouldn't have minded; he would've found a way to defend himself. He shook the thought aside. Bakura had only wanted to win the duel to get his own revenge.  
  
Bakura smirked again, walking towards the partner of Giovanni to collect his puzzle cards. After this, he decided that he wasn't needed anymore and began walking off.  
  
"Wait…you're not that bad of a duelist…" Seto muttered this to himself as he watched Bakura's slim form walking off down the sidewalk. As if he knew, Bakura turned and glanced at him over his shoulder, narrow brown hues flickering. With that, he looked away, turned into an alleyway, and was gone.  
  
* * *  
  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real   
  
I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long  
  
Erase all the pain till it's gone  
  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along   
  
Somewhere I belong  
  
* * *  
  
(A/N:Heh, sorry about the cheesiness in this chapter! I had to make this minor guy cheesy...and no, he's not important to the story. Oh yeah, and sorry about the complete suckiness of the duel. x.e I know that it's confusing, I was only trying to get a point across. Yeah, and the Exchange card thing? I'm not sure if it really does that. I don't care. Yeah, and the rest of the cards, I got the info off of some site, so don't flip out if it's not accurate. ^^; And I know that this was pretty much a filler chapter, but hey, I'm working on it.  
  
Oh yeah, and thanks to "Cari Starfire" for the mistake! I didn't even notice that. =/ Thank you, thank you, thank you to all the people who reviewed my fanfic! I'm really open to all suggestions and I want people to point out my mistakes, so feel free!) 


	4. Lying From You

*Yami Bakura's POV*  
  
I couldn't help but smirk as I leaned my back against the wall of that alleyway, still hearing the cries of the humans I had just left behind. They were mourning the lost of that worthless human I had rid the world of, most likely. Hm, they would cause a commotion if this kept up. They should be happy I spared his life! He just seemed too devastated to kill at the moment; it was much better to let him live and suffer.  
  
For some reason, my heart was still pounding. This duel had been like a lot of the others…unreasonably fast. Which happens to be my opponents' faults. I don't know what had affected me so much in this duel. Something pulled me towards the corner to turn my head and take one last peek…I found my eyes wandering towards Seto Kaiba. How strange that he had needed my help as he did…although I could tell he was usually an excellent duelist. In fact, I'd be happy to face him someday. Before I realized it, my thoughts were wandering…images of our duel and the past times I'd seen him came flashing through my head…I blinked, probably looking dazed. I found that this whole time I had been staring at him…something about that smirk…I felt my cheeks grow hot…  
  
Where was this going? I felt possessed by my own emotions, as if things I'd tried to block out came rushing in. I'm still confused, but it feels as if I'm trying to grasp something. Something important.  
  
All of a sudden, I felt a sharp pain racing through my mind. Instinctively, my hands flew to my temples, trying to hold in my scream of agony. Eyes tightly shut, I sank down to the ground. What the hell?! After a moment's dizziness, everything went black…  
  
- - -  
  
"Bakura…" I heard a voice calling out to me faintly. I was standing in a dark area of emptiness. Gritting my teeth, I glanced around.  
  
"Bakura…" That voice called again, only closer. It sounded like…Kaiba?!  
  
"Nani yo?!" I shouted into the following silence, clenching my fists. This was too strange…I wasn't stupid enough to fall for one of Malik's tricks again.  
  
A figure began walking towards me…a tall figure…my heart skipped a beat as I noticed the long white trenchcoat…  
  
"Bakura…" He was there, standing in front of me…Seto Kaiba, looking down at me with lustrous eyes, a smirk on his face that was the same, yet at the same time I didn't recognize it…  
  
After it began to sink in, I realized two things: one, he was extremely close to me, and two, my heart was about to jump out of my chest.  
  
From all this shock, all I could utter was a small, protesting, "Kaiba…" Somehow my numbed nerves grasped the fact that his hand was firmly holding my chin…lifting it…  
  
I felt possessed once again…something wouldn't let me move…but it wasn't a force or mind control…it was something different. I was too paralyzed to keep hold of anything…  
  
Before my brain would allow me to do anything to stop him, Kaiba had his lips pressed against mine. My head swerved into a sudden light-headed state until I felt like I would pass out as my eyes were forced closed. I wanted badly to pull away…I didn't understand why this was happening…I couldn't think straight…something wouldn't let me break the kiss…  
  
I forced my eyes open, still feeling dizzy as his lips stayed on mine. Suddenly, my senses all came rushing back at once. Violet eyes replaced the cerulean hues that had once been before me, sending my stomach turning belly flops.  
  
"Aaahh!" My eyes were wide as I clutched my throat, only able to stumble backwards. Malik laughed loudly, mocking me, sending me lower in my pit of distress. How had I been so vulnerable? Why…why had he done this? Why hadn't I been able to push "Kaiba" away?  
  
Just when I didn't think I could feel any sicker, the dark pit around us started to spin. He was bringing us somewhere else…it looked like Kaiba's office. Did he think that I wanted to see him right now? Of course not, Malik was only trying to torture me more. As if he hadn't done enough…  
  
Kaiba was sitting at his desk, typing normally. I repeated to myself that this was only a dream…whatever Malik did to me couldn't be worse than he'd already done. I was still wiping my mouth disgustedly and was almost recovered enough to get up and kick his ass, but Malik was already at Kaiba's side. The dream Kaiba didn't even seem to notice him, but Malik unsheathed his Millennium Rod's sharp end and sent it directly into Kaiba's side.  
  
The walls around us disappeared. Kaiba's screams of pain echoed through the area, through my head…I couldn't look away…the scene before me burning my eyes…  
  
Malik seemed to be enjoying himself, spilling Kaiba's blood everywhere. When the maimed body finally lay still, he turned to me, still sneering. My mouth open in numbing shock, all I could do was stare as his clothes faded into the royal robes of the Pharaoh…the past Kings of Egypt…  
  
He laughed out loud as he clutched his Millennium Rod tightly in hand. "This is a premonition for you, Bakura! This dream…it was merely a vision of the future…" That snickering laugh, mocking me once again…it filled me with a fury that I had never experienced before.  
  
Letting out a scream that reflected such anger, I ran at him, not caring what happened, just as long as Malik's blood stained my hands. He looked taken aback by my anger and how quickly I'd recovered. I was running straight for him, fist held out, ready to hit him with all my force, but in a split second the end of his Millennium Rod was glowing and we were both gone…  
  
- - -  
  
My eyes snapped open. My heart was beating wildly, cold sweat running down my face. I could tell I had only been unconscious for a few minutes. I had too much common sense to think that Malik had really done what he had shown me; he himself said that it was a "vision of the future." Malik wasn't just a dream, though…I could still feel the bad taste in my mouth. The feeling of Malik's lips on mine was still there, and would come back to haunt me for endless nights…all I could do was lean against the wall and try to pull myself together. Clutching a fist, I actually began to look forward to the next time I could see him…I'm going to rip his lungs out.  
  
* * *  
  
When I pretend everything is what I want it to be  
  
I look exactly like what you always wanted to see  
  
When I pretend, I can't forget about the criminal I am  
  
Stealing second after second just cause I know I can but  
  
I can't pretend this is the way it'll stay I'm just  
  
Trying to bend the truth  
  
I can't pretend I'm who you want me to be, so I'm  
  
Lying my way from you  
  
No, no turning back now  
  
I wanna be pushed aside so let me go  
  
No, no turning back now  
  
Let me take back my life   
  
I'd rather be all alone  
  
No turning back now  
  
Anywhere on my own 'cause I can see  
  
No, no turning back now  
  
The very worst part of you is me  
  
* * *  
  
For the next few days, I continued collecting puzzle cards to get into the final tournament area. After watching Yugi and the others I realized that my time was growing slim. Also, I found myself around Kaiba a lot…he never saw me, of course, but after what Malik had showed me…I couldn't be too careful.  
  
So today I found myself in a shadowed corner, watching the unsuspecting Kaiba brothers. They were discussing something or other about God Cards or something. I don't even know why I'm doing this. It must be my hatred for Malik; I don't know what he has against Kaiba, but it bothers me.  
  
*Malik's POV*  
  
Oh, Kami. There he is, lurking in the shadows again. I can see those dark eyes narrowed in suspicion. He's been watching Kaiba ever since I warned him…I didn't think he'd take it this way. No matter how hard I try to get a chance to get rid of Kaiba, he's always standing there, watching.  
  
I know I should be focused on Kaiba and thinking on how to kill him without being seen, but I can't help but stare for a moment. Bakura…he looks so worried…does he even realize how he feels? I've seen his thoughts…the ones he tries to ignore…  
  
I've seen him look at Kaiba. I saw how he reacted when he thought it was Kaiba on the other side of his lips…clenching a fist, I tried not to run out and stab Kaiba right now. I would kill him, and then Bakura would be mine. This would be easy to do with Kaiba out of the way. Sure, Bakura's hikari would be upset for a while. He's still captured in my Millennium Rod, and I know how he thinks about Kaiba too…heh, he's all part of my original. I'll use little Ryou to seduce Bakura…  
  
When I finally pulled my eyes away from my Bakura, I noticed Kaiba talking to the younger one…Mokuba? I don't know what they were saying, but it gave me an idea…a smirk sliding onto my lips, I clutched the Millennium Rod in my hand as the end began to glow…  
  
(A/N: Gomen nasai, minna! I meant to finish this chapter and put it up a log time ago, but I'm starting a new Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic. ^.^ It's not very long yet, but if I get enough requests, I guess I could. It's up to you guys. Oh, and the Japanese Translations and Lyrics thingies weren't supposed to last through the whole fic. -.- That just got annoying. If you want know, the lyrics are al Linkin Park. See if you can figure out the pattern in the lyrics and the chapter names. ^.- I'm gonna put the answer in the last chapter. Please review!!! Next chapter coming soon! Arigatou! ) 


	5. Hit The Floor

*Seto's POV*   
  
We'd received word that another God Card was in the area. So of course I was standing here, about to decide where to head next. Mokuba was explaining the possible location. For some strange reason, I felt like someone was watching me…  
  
While I was listening to Mokuba speak, his words began to fade out slowly. They sounded hollow in my head…I felt dazed…suddenly, my mind went blank.  
  
*Malik's POV*  
  
Heh, it worked perfectly. Kaiba didn't even have time to resist; he didn't know what hit him. I felt the power of what I had overwhelm me, bringing two ideas into my head. First, I would kill this annoying brat rambling about God Cards in front of me…and then I could just grab Bakura and…  
  
I tried to snap back to reality as Mokuba stopped talking, evidently expecting an answer. Well, seeing that I was "Kaiba" now, I would have to play my part.  
  
"Mokuba…I think I'll try to find the God Card on my own now…" Somehow I had to get the little runt away from me.  
  
Mokuba just blinked, looking a bit confused. "Eh…alright, nii-sama! I'll head back to Kaiba Corp!" Heh, gullible. I couldn't help my smirk as I watched him run off. I couldn't help but glance in Bakura's direction; he looked confused. I could kiss away all that confusion…mentally shaking my head, I looked away. Not yet, Malik. Not yet. I had to wait until he belonged to me, Malik Ishtar. I wouldn't take him as Kaiba; I would make sure that Bakura feel in love with me and me alone.   
  
I decided to see what my yami was doing with my body. As long as he didn't interfere with my plans, he was no concern to me at the moment. I looked towards the alleyway where I'd left my body, but he was already gone. Well, he probably won't bother me. All I have to do now is lose Bakura.  
  
*Yami Bakura's POV*  
  
What the hell?! At first I thought Malik was up to something…his Millennium Rod was glowing. I tried to keep an eye on him, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. All I know is that for some reason his yami came out and began laughing about something. It was too suspicious. Before I knew it, his yami was wandering off somewhere. Hm, I know he's more ruthless than Malik; perhaps I should keep an eye on him.  
  
I turned back to the current situation of the Kaiba brothers. What the--they're gone! Emitting a low growl, I bound of the alley, ready to hunt Kaiba down. I looked in the direction Yami Malik had gone, and I was about to head that way when my Millennium Ring began to glow. Looking down, I brushed my denim over shirt out of the way, picking up the Ring around my neck. What's it doing…?  
  
The golden relic was glowing brightly by now, and the dangling particles began to move. They raised, as if pulled by a magnetic force, pointing...to my right?! But Malik had gone down the alleyway in front of me…  
  
Well, the Ring has never lied to me before. I'm sure it's important. Ignoring Malik, I raced towards wherever the Ring would lead me…  
  
*Malik's POV*  
  
Heh, this was working out better than I expected. While Bakura was conveniently distracted by my yami, I lead Kaiba's body away from them both, as far away as possible. I could feel Kaiba's soul protesting, although there wasn't much he could do; until I leave his body, I have complete control.   
  
I lead our poor helpless Kaiba into an area between two tall buildings. I couldn't let anyone see what Kaiba was about to do to himself…heh heh heh…  
  
*Normal POV*  
  
Large screams of terror rose from the small crowd and the surrounding area. A loud "huh huh huh" echoed off of the walls as duelists of all types ran from the scene. There stood Yami Malik, cape blowing in the wind, holding the glowing Millennium Rod.  
  
*Malik's POV*  
  
Hmm, I thought I heard something. It sounded like people screaming…strange…shrugging, I returned to the problem at hand. Until I could think of a plan to get rid of Kaiba, I might as well bring him into mental distress. I tried to make contact with his soul, seeing that we were in the same body. Even though I didn't have my Rod, it was fairly easy. Possessing his body had taken much effort, so it would have been useless anyway.  
  
"Kaiba…"  
  
There was a silence for a moment, until I heard a small groan. Evidently he was under a bit of mental stress; being possessed doesn't do much for your body either.   
  
I tried again. "Kaiba…"  
  
"…What's happened…?" Heh, he was unconscious that whole time. His spirit had been protesting and he didn't even know it! I know that he was the high priest of the Pharaoh in the past, but I'm impressed. Well, he doesn't need to know the truth.  
  
"Don't even try to control your body…I've taken it over…don't worry, it won't affect you…much…" I couldn't help but smirk at my cleverness.  
  
"…What do you mean…? Where's Mokuba?" He sounded so helpless. It was too much to bear to know that I had Kaiba at my mercy.  
  
"Mokuba will be fine…perhaps you will be too if you follow my instructions…" Heh, he'd be fine…covered in blood, that is.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want?" I knew he didn't trust me, but he didn't need to. I could just avoid those questions.  
  
"Tell me, Kaiba, how do you feel towards Bakura?" I couldn't help but take advantage of the opportunity.  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Ooh, I'd touched a soft spot, I suppose. Just as I'd suspected.  
  
"You know he's in love with you." I got every bit of reaction I needed just from that silence.   
  
"It doesn't matter anymore! Soon he'll be in love with me, after you're dead, and there will be no one to mourn for you…" I blocked him out completely and began forming a plan on "Kaiba's" supposed suicide.  
  
*Yami Bakura's POV*  
  
I continued to race forward, the metal clanking as it shifted towards the direction it was leading me. Something about this didn't feel right; I could almost sense that something was wrong. I'm not sure what, but the source is probably Malik. With this thought in my head, I could only grit my teeth and run faster.   
  
* * *  
  
There are just too many times that people have tried to look   
  
Inside of me  
  
Wondering what I think of you   
  
And I protect you out of courtesy  
  
Too many times that I've held on when I needed to push away  
  
Afraid to say what was on my mind a  
  
Afraid to say what I need to say  
  
too many things that you said about me when I'm not around  
  
you think having the upper hand means   
  
You gotta keep putting me down  
  
but I've had too many standoffs with you   
  
And it's about as much as I can stand  
  
so I'm waiting until the upper hand is mine  
  
* * *  
  
(A/N: Sorry about the Yami Malik thing! That really has nothing to do with the plot. xD I was just in a silly mood. Umm...thanks for more of the reviews! I feel really appreciated. ^^; Lesse...I still need people's opinions on whether I should put up that second fanfic or not! I started it, but I've been working on this one lately. I've already got the next chapter almost done, so keep checking back!) 


	6. Easier To Run

*Malik's POV*  
  
After observing the shady corner we were in, I noticed an open public trash can off to the side. Maybe there was something in there, seeing that people didn't leave weapons of choice just lying around. Unfortunately, I didn't bring my Rod; I left it with my yami. Controlling Kaiba's body, I forced him to climb upon the railing of the trash can. I used his body to bend down and dig through its contents. It was pretty amusing, almost like watching Kaiba beg on the streets. Almost as amusing as his dead, bloody corpse in a few moments.   
  
It was then I noticed it: an empty bottle broken in half. Picking it up, I ran "my" finger along the jagged edge. I grinned to myself as it drew blood. Just sharp enough…  
  
Stepping out of the trash can with the bottle in my hand, I slumped down in a corner. I had to make this look as much like a suicide as possible. Brushing the white trenchcoat aside, I took a slice at an arm to test it out…the blood dripped down from the open wound. I could hear Kaiba's small protests, even though he was still unconscious.  
  
This was too much fun. I had time to spare, and I wanted to make this man pay for what he had done. My Millennium Rod would have only made things quicker. Taking another slice at his cheek (while still in his body), I began to lose all caution. Before I could kill him, he would surely suffer.  
  
  
  
*Yami Bakura's POV*  
  
My Millennium Ring was going off even more now. Not only was it glowing brighter, it was starting to vibrate in my hand, as if rushing me on further. I bumped into several people on my way to wherever it was taking me, not paying any attention when I knocked them to the ground. I was in too much of a hurry.  
  
Any other time I would have suspected that a Millennium Item was in sight, but somehow I know that this is not the case. My Ring has helped me protect my hikari before, so perhaps it's leading me to him? It seems to have a mind of its own at times.   
  
I began to notice that the area around me was growing dark. The Ring was leading me to a secluded area. It wasn't vibrating anymore, so it seemed as if we were nearing our destination. Indeed, it led me up to an area between two buildings. I heard noises coming from the shadows, but I couldn't really make out a figure yet. I released my Ring, letting it fall to my chest again.  
  
I didn't want to say anything yet, so I stepped into the shadows. The way I was standing, the light only dimly shown upon a shape in the corner. Stepping closer, I surpassed the shadows only to find exactly who I was looking fo-- what the hell?! He's covered in blood and holding a broken bottle to his chest?!  
  
*Malik's POV*  
  
  
  
Damn it, this isn't what I was expecting! How did Bakura find me, especially so quickly? He's always managing to outsmart me…if he had waited a little longer, it would've been too late. Well, no matter. The last thing I could do was to let him know that I was afraid.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!" He was already pissed off, but I could hear the smallest bit of worry in his tone. Well, I might as well play the part. I don't know where this could lead, but I have to try. As long as he still thinks I'm Kaiba, things shouldn't be too bad.  
  
The most confident smirk slid across my face; I knew know what to do. "What does it look like? I'm ridding myself of my life."  
  
He hesitated for a moment, frowning. He looked unsure of what to say to that…his brown eyes moved from the glass to the various cuts all over this body.  
  
His silence made me a bit bolder. I forced myself to stand up, although I could feel this body growing heavy. The loss of blood might kill him for me…  
  
I walked steadily closer to Bakura. He didn't back away or anything…he wasn't afraid of me in this form. For one fleeting moment, it made me wish I could stay in this body, just to make him mine. If only my Rod had enough power for that…  
  
"Bakura…" I took his chin in my hand. It felt strange, looking down on him like this. Kaiba is a bit tall. He blinked confusedly, looking up at me. Something was on his mind…  
  
*Yami Bakura's POV*  
  
When Kaiba said that one line, I was immediately suspicious. I'm aware of everything in his life that he's gone through, and of all the other times he could have committed suicide. Why now, of all times? There was something strange about this.  
  
Seeing that blood running down his cheek, his arm, and other parts of his body made me turn cold. I don't know why it had such an impression on me; I had seen blood so many times before.  
  
When he stepped forward, taking my chin in my hand, for some reason, my heart stopped for a second or two. Why was this happening…? What the hell is going on?! I felt past confusion until I managed to pull myself together. There had to be a logical explanation…my eyes wandered to the broken glass bottle, now covered in his blood, on the ground. Taking my eyes off of him helped me think clearer…he could just be an illusion…perhaps another dream…this was just another way to torture my soul…  
  
It was then that I noticed something smaller on the ground near the wall. It looked as it had been flung there carelessly. I squinted closely, trying to make out what it was. My breath caught in my throat; if I wasn't mistaken, it was the necklace that Kaiba always wore around his neck, the one with what looked like a card hanging from it. The attachment had been broken…  
  
Kaiba's hand forced my chin to look back at him, tearing my eyes away from the necklace. His eyes started into mine, but I wasn't intimidated by that look anymore. I was suspicious.  
  
"Bakura…" Oh hell, not again! He was pulling my chin closer; it was a total reenactment of Malik's "premonition" to me. His eyes seemed to fill with lust. Right before they closed, I thought I noticed a flash of lavender in those cerulean hues.  
  
I roughly pushed "Kaiba's" body away from me. Everything was so clear now; how could I be so stupid?! Gritting my teeth, I glared at him. He looked a bit shocked, as if expecting me to fall into the same trap.  
  
"Malik!" It was the only word I could muster at the time, but I think he got the idea on how pissed off I was. He seemed to be losing power, probably because Kaiba's body couldn't take the abuse much longer.  
  
"A-anou…B-bakura…" I could hear Malik's voice speaking through Kaiba's body; now I knew he was losing power. Now that it was more than an illusion, there was no way he could escape me! I was so sick and tired of him haunting me, but the fact that he had brought Kaiba into this always pushed me over the edge.  
  
Immediately, I flung myself at him, my hands grabbing his throat. Those hands reached for his neck, trying to pry mine off, but I refused to let go. Growling, I dug my nails into the tender skin.  
  
Gasping for breath, he managed to sputter out the one thing that made me stop. "If you…*cough* all you're doing is…*cough* injuring Kaiba…" I stopped in realization, slowly releasing him. He let out a cackle of laughter that disgusted me.  
  
"Bakura…there's nothing you can do…Kaiba wanted to die anyway…I told him something about you…he hates you! You might as well let me finish the job!" He picked up the broken bottle, still laughing at what he thought was his success.  
  
I just sneered at him and his idiocy. "You forgot about one thing…" My Millennium Ring started to glow at my very command. "I have the power of the Shadow Realm! Without your Millennium Rod, you have no means of stopping me!" As the dark power of my Ring burst forth, I could not hold in my wild spasm of laughter. He only had time to shout as I banished his soul to the Shadow Realm.  
  
* * *  
  
I know I'll never trust a single thing you say  
  
You knew your lies would divide us but you lied anyway  
  
And all the lies have got you floating up above us all  
  
But what goes up has got to fall  
  
One minute you're on top  
  
Next you're not watch it drop  
  
Making your heart stop  
  
Just before you hit the floor  
  
One minute you're on top  
  
Next you're not missed your shot  
  
Making you're heart stop  
  
You think you've won  
  
And then its all gone  
  
Now it's all gone  
  
* * *  
  
*Seto's POV*  
  
I felt myself gain control of my body once again as my vision slowly faded in. Immediately I collapsed in pain from the immense loss of blood, especially from my arm. Wincing, I clutched the wound, encircled in a pool of my own blood. I lifted my now blood-soaked hand to observe the glass shards in it…  
  
I was too weak to do much, but I looked up to notice Bakura standing there. I felt lightheaded once again, but this time it was accompanied by queasiness. He was reaching towards me, calling my name, but his words faded into darkness as I felt myself slipping into insensibility.  
  
*Yami Bakura's POV*  
  
Shit, this can't be good. As soon as Kaiba got his body back, the pain took control. He had massive wounds…I ran forward to help him up, but then he looked up and gave me a look that I'll never forget…His face was so pale, and he tried faintly to say something before passing out.  
  
Sighing, I adjusted his body to where I had access to his bleeding arm. I had to stop the bleeding; he'd already lost too much blood already. Well, there was nothing else to use…I ripped a large piece of my striped shirt off, wrapping it around the wound and tying it tightly. The blood soaked through quickly; well, it'd work until I got him true aid.  
  
Damn that Malik. He had to drag Kaiba into this, who has nothing to do with any of it. Lifting Kaiba up, I put his arm around my shoulders, making him easier to carry. No one needed to know about this…  
  
I began to head towards the hospital. Seeing that I had broken out of it, I was pretty familiar with its location. All I had to do was get him a room and try not to run into Yugi or the others…  
  
* * *  
  
I stood there by his bed a few hours later as Kaiba slept soundlessly. The things Malik had said ran through my mind…they couldn't be true? I don't think that Kaiba would commit suicide, although it's really no business of mine…  
  
But…Malik had said that Kaiba knew something about me now and he hated me…what could he possibly know…? I felt my heart beating nervously at the thought; frowning in frustration, I tried to mentally shake the idea from my mind. Malik was talking bullshit. His yami will save him from the Shadow Realm, but some day, I'll kill him for good…  
  
*Malik's POV*  
  
I was so close…so close! I had Bakura in my grasp…why couldn't I have killed Kaiba quicker? Damn it…  
  
Pressing against the glass prism I was trapped in, I bashed my fist against it in helplessness. There had to be some way to get out of here…  
  
Suddenly I felt myself lifted from the area as a bright light shown through. Before I knew it, I was back in my original body. Huh…? What happened?  
  
"Huh huh huh…" I heard the laughter echoing through my mind. I was being transported to my soul room…  
  
Glancing around, I noticed my yami standing there. Had he…?  
  
"Anou...yami…?"  
  
"Huh huh, I'm the only one allowed to banish you to the Shadow Realm, hikari. I saved you, as always," he sneered at me. Was that…affection he was showing me? Had he been worried about me? I had longed for affection from someone, anyone, forever…running, I grabbed him around the waist, hugging him tightly.  
  
I wasn't in love with my yami like I was with Bakura. But…sometimes I need him…just to hold me…even when he abuses me. I know my yami cares about me in some way or form…  
  
I smirked at the thought of Bakura. I had succeeded in one way: I had ruined all chances for him with Kaiba. Bakura probably thinks that Kaiba hates him now, after what I told them both. This isn't over yet. When I regain enough power to get my revenge, Bakura will be mine…  
  
*Yami Bakura's POV*  
  
After what seemed like forever, Kaiba began to stir. He tossed and turned around a few times, groaning. I moved closer to his bedside as he slowly began to open his eyes. Those cerulean hues glanced over at me, and I could tell he was in pain. He looked me over for a moment, as if he were thinking about something. Was it what Malik had mentioned…?  
  
I tried to push the thought away. Kaiba's opinion of me was no business of mine. He could go fuck himself, for all I cared. The awkward silence lingered in the air for a few moments, so I tried to say something.  
  
"…Well…you're awake…" Damn it! That wasn't what I wanted to say! I was supposed to yell at him for making himself so vulnerable, or something like that!  
  
He managed a nod, sitting up in his bed a little. I reached out instinctively, noticing him cringe at his own movements, but pulled back when I realized my actions. What did I care? He gave me a strange look as he stayed remotely silent…damn, this is aggravating! Can't he just say his opinion of me and get it over with?  
  
*Kaiba's POV*  
  
When I awoke, the first thing I saw was Bakura leaning down next to me. I had no idea what time it was, but it looked pretty late, judging by the night sky. I distinctly remembered what had happened earlier…  
  
Sitting up, I tried to recollect everything. I looked down at the inward side of my arm, noticing the bandaging, almost soaked with my blood. Everything was coming back to me…everything that man had said...the one who had possessed me…  
  
I don't know why I was possessed, and normally I would have been much more upset, but after all the things I've seen, I'm almost not surprised. All of the things Yugi has pulled off with that Millennium Puzzle of his, and all of the performances that other side of Bakura and that artifact he wore around his neck. I figured that this man was another enemy of Bakura's…  
  
Normally I would have wondered what that had to do with me…but the man had said that Bakura...loved me? With these things running through my mind, I must have looked up at Bakura a bit strangely.  
  
He seemed to be trying to start up some sort of conversation. The best thing I could think of was his own condition (don't ask why that was on my mind at the moment).  
  
"Your shirt…are you alright?" I nodded towards his shirt, which had half of the bottom ripped off, revealing a thin stomach. He looked down, pulling at the bloodstained fabric.  
  
"It's nothing…" He looked away for a moment. My eyes wandered to where his had gone; he was staring into the trash can. I noticed that some striped, bloody material lay in there…  
  
Wait a minute, he'd torn his shirt and treated my wound?! I frowned, looking up at him, confused and surprised.  
  
"You used your shirt…I…" I wasn't sure what to say…I didn't even know what I was trying to say. Did I want to apologize? Whatever it was, I hope he caught the drift, because it wasn't going to come out.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I can always get a new one," Evidently he did. I stared out the large window again as he avoided my eyes. It was as if he was colder than usual; usually he has this almost devious smirk on his face, but now he looks pissed off about something…  
  
I felt grateful for what he'd done for me, but I didn't know how to thank him. I kept going over the events in my mind until I grasped the fact that this must've happened hours ago…I found a clock. 10:27 PM. He must've been here for hours…had he really dragged my to a hospital himself? I stared at him until I finally, without moving or saying a word, pulled his glance towards me.  
  
I felt my eyes soften as I looked into his…the fact that he had actually cared enough…he had done this for me, Seto Kaiba, the seemingly heartless workaholic without a care for anyone. In fact, this was almost how I had felt for years; there hadn't been any need to show emotion. So why was I getting worked up about a thing like this?  
  
He gave me a questioning look, as if waiting for me to say something, but didn't pull away his gaze. I finally tried to muster the words I wanted to say, although speaking them didn't give my feelings justice.  
  
"Bakura…I'm grateful for what you've done…and…well…don't be so distant sometimes, alright?" Everything I wanted to say wouldn't come out. All the things I could've said at that moment ran through my mind…"You're the only person that I feel like I can communicate with"…"I'm sorry for what happened"…"I want to get to know you"…"I think I'm falling for you…"  
  
He blinked, looking surprised at the words I had chosen. I noticed a hint of redness on his face, but it quickly faded. He took a few steps closer.  
  
"Kaiba…" He was at my bedside now, not breaking our eye contact. His left hand was on the bed…I could feel him keeping his balance as he began to lean down.  
  
Something ran through that I had never experienced before; it was like a thrill, like riding a roller coaster…nothing had even happened yet and my head was spinning. Probably the medication for the pain in my arm…  
  
I could feel his hot breath inches away from my face, his eyes closing as he leaned closer. I closed my own eyes, preparing myself for what was to come, if I didn't pass out first.  
  
I waited for the kiss that never came. I felt him jerk up off of the bed, pulling away. He had another strange look in his eyes as he stared at me, backing away towards the door. I was about to question what was wrong, but he stopped me as I opened my mouth.  
  
"I have to…I can't be seen here…" With no further explanation, he rushed out of the room.  
  
I was left with my own empty thoughts to haunt me. I was sure we had connected; I could feel the emotion flowing from him. All I could do is mull over the confusing situation until I found some way to get out of here.  
  
* * *  
  
Something has been taken from deep inside of me  
  
The secret I've kept locked away no one can ever see  
  
Wounds so deep they never show they never go away  
  
Like moving pictures in my head for years and years they've played  
  
* * *  
  
*Yami Bakura's POV*  
  
Damn it, what the hell is going on?! I ran out of that room, speeding down the hospital halls, not paying attention to nurses screaming at me. I had to get out of this hospital, away from it, away from him…  
  
I finally stopped when I was about a block away from the building, panting in an alley. Leaning against the wall, I ran a hand through my hair, sighing. I don't know what happened up there in that hospital room, but I didn't like it.  
  
What kind of a freak was I?! Had I really fallen in love with Seto Kaiba! I'm an idiot! An idiot--just like my damn hikari! Malik had said how much Kaiba hated me…and yet I almost kissed that bastard!  
  
This has to be another of Malik's tricks. I tried to pull myself together; looking down at my hands, I noticed them shaking. I can't let this happen. Kaiba wouldn't love someone like me…nothing good would come of it. I grit my teeth, slamming my fist against the wall, angry with myself. I slammed it repeatedly, my nails digging into my palm until blood ran down my wrist.   
  
Nothing would ever come out of it. People had always hated my hikari and me…we were alone. Falling in love with Kaiba would only cause me pain; I had said such things to Ryou all the time, and here I am doing the same thing. Trying to calm down, I pressed my head against the wall, leaning against it for support.  
  
I lowered my hands, closing my eyes in the pain. The pain vibrating through my whole body…Kaiba would never accept someone like me…a freak. For the first time in as long as I could remember, I longed for the tears to come…just once, I wish I could cry, wish I didn't have to stay strong like I always was for Ryou…wished I could drown in my own tears…but they never came. All I could do was run. Run from Kaiba, run from love. I had to stay the same as I had been: not attached to anyone. No one would ever accept me. Running was easier than facing the painful truth.  
  
* * *  
  
It's easier to run  
  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
  
It's so much easier to go  
  
Than face all this pain here all alone  
  
If I could change I would take back the pain I would  
  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
  
If I could stand up and take the blame I would  
  
If I could take all the shame to the grave I would  
  
* * *  
  
(A/N: Sorry that this chapter was so long! ^^; I wrote it all in two nights and I didn't want to split it into two chapters. So this is like two chapters in one. Don't worry, I'll make the next chapters short again. Please review again!) 


	7. Faint

*Kaiba's POV*  
  
Resting my head in my heads, I sighed. Things were so confusing…all the different moments with Bakura ran through my mind. He had pulled me out of a situation many different times, and yet it was as if he was afraid of me. Why?  
  
Frowning, I felt that I faintly recalled a voice, a different one, when I had been unconscious. I struggled to remember, wanting, needing an explanation. All I could recall was that somehow I had lost control of my body…I wasn't sure how to explain it, but that was how it felt.   
  
I looked down at the bandaged cut on my arm. I felt better now; I needed to get out of here. As I moved my legs over the side of my bed, searching for my clothes, I felt something missing. After a moment, I realized the problem. Letting out a gasp, I grabbed for the area around my neck. My necklace-it's gone!  
  
Jumping up and running to the closet where I found my clothes, I began to search frantically. I searched about the room until I'd pretty much torn it inside out, but to no avail. My necklace had disappeared…  
  
I growled, clenching a fist. That man had taken---wait! Visions and voices came rushing into my head…I had heard Bakura shouting faintly…the man's name…Malik!  
  
I quickly pulled on my clothes, carefully covering the bandage with my long sleeved shirt. I would get my necklace back, along with my revenge.  
  
*Yami Bakura's POV*  
  
I slid to the ground, letting the blood drip down my arm, taking deep breaths. How I hated Malik…looking to my arm, I noticed the bandages from the wound were still there. I remember that day I had met Malik in the alleyway; not knowing what a bastard he was, I had made up a lie in order to get my hands on his Millennium Rod. It had been quite simple; all I did was prove my "loyalty" to him by stabbing myself. He bought every word.  
  
I tried to have patience as I awaited that day. When we finally defeated the Pharaoh, I would come to claim the Millennium Rod, as promised by Malik. I could just steal the Puzzle from Malik when I had the chance. Then, I could use him to my advantages, while I still try to make him trust me. The hieroglyphs on his back would help me gain the ultimate power after I collected all of the Items. And then, I could finally teach him a lesson about not always getting what you want…such as life…  
  
Smirking, I stood up, regaining my composure. I was about to walk away from that alley when I felt something in my pocket…digging in my jeans, I pulled out the necklace I had found when Kaiba was attacked. If someone were to see it by first glance, they would think that it was a card; it had the cards design on it. However, being a thief in my past life, I could immediately tell with a closer look that there was something more to it.  
  
Fidgeting with it, I found the gadget that made it pop open easily. So it was like a locket…opening it up, I blinked in surprise at its contents. It wasn't Blue Eyes White Dragon, or some secret Kaiba Corp code like one would expect; instead it contained two pictures, one on each side. The picture showed younger Mokuba.   
  
Smiling, I noticed how happy Mokuba looked. Kaiba and his little brother were close, no doubt about that. Closing it, I put it into my pocket carelessly…if I ran into Kaiba, I might give it back. Not like I really cared.  
  
*Normal POV*  
  
After making his way out of the hospital, Seto had made his way back to Kaiba Corp. He walked into his dark office a little past midnight, glancing around. There lay Mokuba, asleep on the couch. He sighed, noticing the suitcase the boy had set on the floor and the necklace Mokuba held in his hand. It was his own copy, still open, revealing the picture of chibi Seto.  
  
Mokuba sighed in his sleep. Kaiba smiled, sitting down beside him on the couch. Pulling off his trenchcoat, he carefully placed it over the sleeping boy, not wanting to wake him.  
  
The next day, Mokuba awoke with a small yawn. Sitting up, he noticed the coat he was under.  
  
"Hm?" he blinked, looking down at it for a minute. It shrank it after a moment-Seto was home! A big grin spread across his face as he jumped up, turning and looking towards his brother's desk. The sun, which wasn't half way in the sky yet, outlined the figure at the computer. Seto, as usual at this time in the morning, was working.  
  
"Nii-sama!" The smaller brother ran over, forcing Seto into a hug, who smiled and pat him on the head.  
  
"Good morning, Mokuba."  
  
"Where were you last night! I was so afraid something happened to you…" Mokuba refused to let go for a moment or two. Seto forced another smile at this, trying not to wince as he recalled his painful experiences.  
  
But it's hard to keep things from those who are close to you. After his worries were over, Mokuba pulled away and looked to Seto's chest, which was evidently missing something. Blinking, he frowned when he realized what it was.  
  
"…nii-sama? Where's…y-your necklace? The one like mine?" He held up his own, looking to Seto in an almost hurt manner.  
  
Seto hesitated, having a rare moment of not knowing what to say. "I…someone took it…" Before he could think of a better explanation, Mokuba exploded into more panicked pleas of worry for his older brother.  
  
"Your face is cut! Seto, what happened!" He grabbed Seto's arm almost desperately. "Tell me!"  
  
Seto cringed, not saying anything at first, as if having an inner conflict. How could he bring himself to tell Mokuba everything? But, he decided, Mokuba had to know.   
  
So, as Mokuba listened with wide eyes, Seto told him about Malik and everything that had gone on. He mentioned Bakura, but made sure to be brief (especially with the hospital scene.) When he was finished, Mokuba clenched a fist.  
  
"That creep! I'm gonna beat up Malik!" Seto couldn't hide his smile at Mokuba's threatening looks.  
  
"Calm down, Mokuba. I'm going to get my necklace back and fix things. Don't worry about it," he rested a hand on Mokuba's shoulder, trying to comfort him.  
  
Looking back at his computer, Seto glanced over the updates of what had been going on in the Battle City tournament. Soon, the winners would complete the puzzle and find the stadium. He stood up, beginning to pack things into his suitcase.  
  
His thoughts trailed to Bakura as Mokuba sat down with a video game. Would Bakura make it to the finals…? He found himself wishing he would. Shaking his head, he began to question himself. Was he really in love with Bakura? How did Bakura feel about him? How could he convince Bakura about what he felt and he was almost sure Bakura had felt too? Bakura seemed to be holding back, almost as if he were afraid. He pushed the thoughts aside, closing his suitcase. He'd have to wait and see if Bakura would show up.   
  
* * *  
  
I am what I want you to want what I want you to feel  
  
But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you, to just believe  
  
this is real  
  
So I let go, watching you, turn your back like you always do  
  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
  
But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I got  
  
* * *  
  
*Battle City Stadium*  
  
Yugi, Jounouchi, Mai, and the others wandered into the stadium.  
  
"Is this it?" Jounouchi glanced around curiously.  
  
"I don't know…" Yugi was about to say more when they noticed two figures in the shadows. Seto Kaiba and Mokuba were already waiting for them. Seto's lips curved into a smile, arms crossed, at the sight of his rival.  
  
"I see you made it," he smirked towards Yugi. Jounouchi, who didn't like a word that came from Seto's mouth, stepped forward, gritting his teeth.  
  
"Yeah, what's it t' you?"  
  
"Urusai, inu," Seto brushed Jou off as if he didn't have the time to deal with him. Things looked as if they would get worse as Jounouchi looked ready to tackle Seto, but fortunately another duelist was making his way into the stadium. Everyone turned to see who it was.  
  
Anzu and Jounouchi lit up as they ran forward, evidently recognizing him. "Namu-kun!" Anzu smiled, stepping beside "Namu," who did his best to look innocent.  
  
"I thought you said that you weren't that much if a duelist, Namu…?"Jounouchi gave a confused puppy look.  
  
Namu, who looked like he was searching for an answer, but he was cut off by a series of gasps.   
  
Bakura stepped out of the shadows, walking up to the group.  
  
"Bakura-kun!" Yugi looked up at him. "Weren't you in the hospital?"   
  
"A-anou…I…" Bakura did his best to impersonate his hikari. He tried to brush off the comment, just smiling and shrugging. In the back, Seto couldn't help but smile. Bakura had made it.  
  
Before they could further question him, another man came walking from the shadows. His hair was pulled back, and he had hieroglyphics tattooed on his face.  
  
"Who's that?" The other duelists whispered to each other as he stepped up.  
  
"It must be Malik…" Honda said in a hushed voice. Indeed, when he approached, he introduced himself as Malik. They all scowled at him, but said nothing.  
  
Seto frowned, looking towards the one called Malik. Somehow, his voice didn't sound like the one he had heard. What could that mean? Perhaps he had disguised his voice-somehow? He shook his head, deciding to forget about it. The important thing at hand was Bakura-er, the God Cards.  
  
Everyone was looking in awe towards the air ship that had just landed. Seto impatiently ordered everyone to board.  
  
"These aren't duelists…they can't board…" one of the security officers motioned towards Shizuka, Otougi, and the others. Mokuba protested in their defense. Both looked towards Seto.  
  
"Let them on." He was too interested in getting on the air ship to deal with something like this. He wanted to duel and win all of the God Cards…  
  
"Kaiba-sama…" Another security office stopped him on the way up.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"The eighth duelist isn't here yet…"  
  
"Fine, we'll leave without her. I've already got what I want."  
  
* * *  
  
I am a little bit insecure a little unconfident  
  
Cause you don't understand I do what I can but sometimes I don't make sense  
  
I am what you never wanna say but I've never had a doubt  
  
It's like no matter what I do I can't convince you for once just to hear  
  
me out  
  
So I let go watching you turn your back like you always do  
  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
  
But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I've got  
  
I can't feel the way I did before  
  
Don't turn your back on me  
  
I won't be ignored  
  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
  
Don't turn your back on me  
  
I won't be ignored  
  
* * *  
  
(A/N: Sorry that it took so long to write this chapter. ^^; It was a real pain, and I realize that's mostly rambling. I don't like filler chapters, but sometimes you have to have them to understand the plot. I tried to make Yugi and co. more in character...reviews greatly appreciated! Don't give up one me now, I'm still gonna update. ^-^ Oh yeah, and expect to see Ryou soon! Arigatou, minna-san!) 


	8. Figure09

The air ship was almost ready to leave when the eighth duelist arrived. The mysterious woman wore a cloth over his face, covering everything except shining blue eyes. She spoke in a quiet voice as the guards checked her puzzle cards, then permitted her to enter the air ship. As she silently made her way up the steps, Seto Kaiba was notified she had arrived.  
  
Almost immediately after she had boarded the ship, it began to lift off. Yugi-tachi was gathered in a large hallway with many doors leading to different rooms. Jounouchi commented on how nervous he was.  
  
Yugi glanced around, looking concerned about something. "Eh…I don't think they expected us to bring extra people…where will they stay?" He was apparently referring to Shizuka, Otougi, Anzu, and Honda.  
  
They all looked confused on this situation, debating on it for a few seconds before they declared that they would stay in Jounouchi's room. They all walked into the room Jounouchi had been designated, who began to protest.  
  
Shizuka walked to the window, looking about outside in wonder. Otougi grinned, seizing the opportunity as Honda and Jounouchi argued over the food in the refrigerator. Walking to Shizuka's side, he leaned over her shoulder, pretending to be fascinated by the scenery.  
  
"Beautiful, ne?" He smiled as her eyes brightened, nodding.  
  
"Hai, the city is lovely at night!" It was perfectly placed for Otougi's next line (something to the sound of "when I spoke of beauty I was referring to you,") but Honda evidently could tell what was coming. He grit his teeth, butting in, trying to distract Shizuka from Otougi the great lady charmer.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, Yami and Yugi resided in their own private room, assembling their deck and discussing different things. They came upon the topic of Bakura.  
  
"He doesn't seem himself," Yugi explained to his Yami his worries about their comrade.  
  
"I suppose we'll see in the following duels…" Yami looked thoughtful as he pondered the power of Bakura's Millennium Ring.  
  
* * *  
  
Isis sat alone in her room, staring thoughtfully out the window. Her food had been served to her long ago, but she couldn't muster herself to eat much. There were too many things on her mind. Her Millennium Necklace had allowed her to see into the future, and she could see what the evil spirit of the Rod had done to her brother, Malik. He sat only a room away with his servant, Rashid, but she could not confront him now. She had to defeat all opponents and make her way to the top to destroy the dark shadow consuming her brother.  
  
* * *  
  
*Bakura's POV*  
  
It seemed so quiet in that dark room where my very thoughts echoed off of the walls. Everyone else had retreated to their rooms and were probably happily eating their dinners without a care in the world. I was another story.  
  
The conflicting thoughts in my head caused me to nearly rip apart the steak on my fork with one bite. Practically devouring the food in my agitation, I pushed the plate away, pulling the necklace out of my pocket. Opening it up, I stared at the picture of Mokuba Kaiba….  
  
I knew that Seto Kaiba and his little brother were easily accessible at the moment, but I couldn't determine whether to return the necklace or not. What if he didn't remember a thing and I looked like an idiot?…Was it true-was I starting to care what someone thought about me?  
  
Maybe I'm sick.  
  
Growling and thrusting it back in my pocket, I jumped up, ready to confront the world if I had to. I couldn't care less what that jackass Kaiba thought anyway-he probably already thought I was insane. I'd just give him his damn necklace and get out of there before he gave me some lecture or something.  
  
I put my hand on the doorknob, ready to fling it open and run down the hallway when a thought stopped me. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't seem to forget that…encounter at the hospital. Would he remember? Most likely, judging my luck. He'd probably say something about it, too…damn it, I'll throw the damn necklace at him if I have to!  
  
I was still irritated by what hadn't even happened yet, so I just grit my teeth and pulled the door wide open in a rage. To hell with him! He could think whatever he wanted. Whatever he said would mean nothing to me. Jumping over onto the stairs, I rushed down them to the first floor. Evidently I had myself convinced enough that I was already at the door to his office. That's probably where he'd be.  
  
* * *  
  
Nothing ever stops all these thoughts and the pain attached to them  
  
Sometimes I wonder why this is happening  
  
It's like nothing I can do would distract me when  
  
I think of how I shot myself in the back again  
  
'Cause from the infinite words I can say I  
  
Put all pain you gave to me on display  
  
But didn't realize instead of setting it free I  
  
Took what I hated and made it a part of me  
  
* * *  
  
For some reason my heart was beating practically out of my chest. I felt like my giddy little hikari again...sighing, I knocked on the door. Why should I be nervous?  
  
After a moment I heard a faint "come in," from the other side of the door. Pulling on the doorknob, I poked my head, looking in before entering. Kaiba sat at a large computer, busily typing away. Jesus, was he always at that machine?  
  
I guess he was too absorbed in his work, because he didn't look up. Creeping closer into the dark room, my only light the artificial glare from the screen, I was soon at his side.  
  
"Kaiba," I muttered in a low voice as I stood only a few feet away from his chair. I noticed him jump, eyes widened, but only for a fraction of a second. He's excellent at keeping his composure. I smirked, thinking of the many ways I could change that.  
  
"Ah, B-bakura…" Turning in his chair, he managed to give me a look at if I was just another businessman, ready to make a deal.  
  
I smiled. Something about his glances to this side and shifting nervousness gave me confidence. What was he so nervous about? Taking a few steps closer, the smirk remained on my lips and I pulled the necklace out of my pocket.  
  
"The other day, you happened to drop this. I thought I'd return it," I handed it to him as he stared, taking it with wide eyes. He fingered the rope, examining it carefully.  
  
"Arigatou…" He looked up at me afterwards. "You replaced the attachment?"  
  
I gave a small nod, looking away. "I found it broken." So what if I replaced it? He'd gone through all of this, just because of me. Because Malik is an idiot who thinks that because we happened to talk something would happen between Seto and me.  
  
His features softened as he looked at the picture on the inside. Placing it around his neck, he again looked up at me. Surprisingly, the softness was still in his eyes.  
  
"I really am grateful for this…" It was as if no one had ever done him a favor before. It was my fault it was broken, after all.   
  
As an uncomfortable silence followed, he glanced back at his computer screen. I could tell he was dreading getting back to work by the look of disgust on his face. I stood there, feeling increasingly stupid, really serving no purpose now that I had done what I had come to do. I waited for him to do something, something I could act on.  
  
Finally, he moved towards his computer again. Tch, he was probably dismissing me now. Frowning a little, I almost made a move to leave. But then I noticed something.  
  
He was sweating. I had noticed the temperature rise after I had lingered in the room, but he was sweating. I smiled to myself, stepping closer. I noticed his eyes on me, although he was pretending to look away.  
  
There was nothing I could regret now. No matter what he was admitting, I could tell that he wanted me. Needless to say, the feelings are mutual at the moment. I didn't need money; Seto Kaiba could repay me in his own way.  
  
Stepping closer, I put my hands firmly on the armrests of his chair. He looked up at me, cerulean eyes searching mine. How I would love to wipe that confident look off of his face; he wasn't so proud of himself now, hm? This was one situation he wouldn't be able to handle.  
  
Smirking, I watched him closely in those few seconds of silence. His only reaction was leaning back in his chair, choking on his words. Heh, for once he didn't know exactly what to say…I guess I'd have to say something…  
  
"I never did get to finish what I started at the hospital that night…"  
  
* * *  
  
*Seto's POV*  
  
As he practically hissed those words out of his sneering lips, I could feel my face reddening. Did he really feel the same about me…? It seemed too good to be true that he wasn't afraid of his own feelings anymore. But he was being so open about everything…  
  
The thoughts whirled around in my head, sending it into a big blur that I couldn't seem to straighten out. All I knew was that they all revolved around Bakura…his pale skin…his hair that I'd wanted to stroke for so long…that cocky smile on his beautiful lips…  
  
His hand reached to my chin, pulling it up to make sure I was on eye contact. Those eyes seemed to captivate me; they looked so mischievous, like a cat ready to devour its prey.  
  
Before I knew it, his lips were locked with mine, forcing my eyes to close. This…it was nothing like I expected…he seemed so fierce, as if he were sucking the breath out of my lungs. When you're not ready for something like that, it makes it ten times as hard to handle.  
  
His fingers spread out, pulling in my chin as his tongue teased my lips. I could feel sharp teeth nipping lightly at my bottom lip, his hand reaching up through my hair.  
  
Finally, when I felt as if my whole body was turning numb, he pulled away from me. His smirk of confidence and devious snicker sent chills down my spine.  
  
*Bakura's POV*  
  
I managed to have self control and pull myself away from that delicious mouth. By the look on Kaiba's face, it seemed he enjoyed that. I couldn't help but snicker to myself; maybe I could try a little experiment. I would practically put Seto Kaiba on his knees.  
  
"Alright, I'll stop bothering you. You have work to do," Managing to hold in a sly grin at the surprised look on his face, I turned away, heading for the door. I made sure to walk slowly, slowly…before my hand even touched the doorknob, I felt him grab my shoulder.  
  
"Wait." Had he managed to compose himself? Heh, what a faker. I could feel his hand trembling. Turning to him, I gave him an innocent blink.  
  
"You're not bothering me…" This was exactly what I was trying to get out of him. I wasn't going to be the only one in this.  
  
I scoffed and moved towards the door again, just to play hard-to-get. It worked. He frowned, looking at me as if I thought he wasn't good enough, grabbing my arms. I must've looked surprised, because that confident air came back to him. He pulled me closer, pressing his lips tightly against mine. As I closed my eyes, I reached out for his arm, clutching it for support.  
  
He only took that as encouragement and pushed closer to me. Damn it, I thought he was going to be submissive? I felt stupid for thinking this when he pulled me away from the door and out of the kiss, pushing me back. I had no idea where or why he was moving us…maybe he was showing mercy by not crushing me into a wall?  
  
I was wrong. He only pushed me against another wall that we came upon, this time with more fierceness as he clenched my wrists. He began kissing down my neck and I was almost prepared to stay here all night, but Seto Kaiba is full of surprises. Evidently he'd pushed us into a door, because his hand was moving towards the doorknob.  
  
He flung the door open, causing me to stumble backwards. He quickly caught me in his arms as he shut the door behind us and locked it. I had no idea where he had taken us, but I didn't really care at the moment. He had me by the wrists again, but who was I to complain?   
  
*Seto's POV*  
  
I could tell he was surprised at my fierceness by the looks he was giving me. He wasn't pushing me away, though, which kind of surprised me. I knew it must be painful against the wall, although at the moment I couldn't wait much longer…I pulled myself together enough to lead him to the door which leads into my bedroom.  
  
Locking the door behind me, I proceeded to push him until I let go so that he landed on my bed. He let out a small yelp, probably not knowing the bed was there. Smiling, I crawled on top of him, kissing his cheek. I began leaving the trail of kisses down his neck, nipping at his ear. At this I got a small moan from him-were his ears sensitive or something? Testing this theory, I licked at his ear, whispering his name.  
  
My hand was still clutching his arm, which got cold with goosebumps at my actions. I couldn't help but smirk as I moved my hand up to his shoulder, slowly pulling off the denim overshirt.   
  
I felt his hand grasp my shirt from the back. Blinking at him, I noticed the lust in his eyes…I had almost expected him to be obedient this whole time, but his pulling at my shirt told me differently. Within moments he had somehow gotten it over my head, throwing it to the ground.  
  
I was trying to focus on getting off his clothes, but it seemed he had his own ideas. Another chill went down my spine as his tongue ran across my bare chest. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my lower chest. Wincing, I looked down to see his Millennium Ring still around his neck. The gold metal was painful to lean against…surprisingly, he didn't mind when I removed it from around his neck and onto the ground.  
  
I had pulled his overshirt off and tossed it away when he grabbed my hip firmly. Pulling me even closer on top of him, I felt his hip grind into mine. I moaned as my head was sent into a spin; I could faintly make out his snickering.  
  
"You did that on purpose…" I mustered up the words as he continued to snicker. He was really asking for it…while he was distracted with his own cocky laughter, I swiftly reached down to unbutton his jeans. I only prayed that Mokuba wouldn't hear this…  
  
* * *  
  
You've become a part of me  
  
You'll always be right here  
  
You've become a part of me  
  
You'll always be my fear  
  
I can't separate  
  
Myself from what I've done  
  
Giving up a part of me  
  
I've let myself become you  
  
Hearing your name the memories come back again  
  
I remember when it started happening  
  
I see you in every thought I had and then  
  
The thoughts slowly found words attached to them  
  
And I knew as they escaped away  
  
I was committing myself to them and everyday  
  
I regret saying those things 'cause now I see that I  
  
Took what I hated and made it a part of me  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
(A/N: Yes, I know, that was kinky. ^^; Oh yes, and the Battle City situations...I'm sorry I made them so crappy. It's been a while since I've seen the episodes, so don't expect exact quotes or anything. I'll keep the plot as best I can! Now, stay tuned for the next chapter! What will happen? A: Mokuba will hear everything and be scarred for life, or B: His video games will be too loud! xD Review please!) 


	9. Breaking the Habit

*Mokuba's POV*  
  
It's strange that nii-sama hasn't told me to go to bed yet…I guess he's awfully busy with his work tonight. Usually he stays up all night and in the mornings I find him asleep on the keyboard. But, he tells me not to bother him while he's working, so I can't make him sleep.  
  
Well, I guess I get to stay up later and play my video games! Smiling happily, I shifted my controller to my left hand as I slipped Kingdom Hearts into my Playstation 2. It's this new game nii-sama got for me; it looks cool! Give me a couple of hours and I'll have it beat, you watch! ^_^  
  
*Seto's POV*  
  
I felt Bakura's hand grab me roughly, pulling me down and nearly slamming me onto the bed as he slid on top of my already sweating body. I had accomplished the task of forcing him out of his own pants…  
  
Panting, I felt thankful for what I thought would be a moment to rest as my head hit the pillow. Evidently not…I felt Bakura leaning down, biting down on my neck. I was already tired enough to let him, even though I felt the blood ready to flow. He saved me the trouble by licking it up. What kind of a person was he…?  
  
I heard that hellish snickering in my ear that sent chills down my spine. It felt almost too good to last, like some crazy dream I was having. But, although it was everything I had wanted, the pain helped me realize how real my dream was…  
  
*Bakura's POV*  
  
Mmm….blood…  
  
I licked the remainder of the sticky liquid from my teeth as a smirk came across my lips. I could tell he was shocked at this action, but he was in no condition to protest. Perhaps I'd been too hard on him, because he wasn't going to last much longer. Damn it, no one turns me on and just leaves me like that! I'd have my way with him…again.  
  
I pushed myself up away from his chest for a moment, giving him some air. His heavy breathing wasn't helping me keep control, but I managed it through my sympathy for him. I'm sure he's not used to sex in general….although neither am I.  
  
I watched him, savoring the beauty at my prize. Yes, beauty. He was certainly something to look at. And I'll have to admit, I was surprised at his…skill. Heh!  
  
His cerulean eyes opened, looking up at me. My hair fell around my face in locks as I leaned forward, staring at him. So he'd pulled himself together? Good. Reaching a hand up and brushing it through brown strands of hair, I couldn't help but snicker…he looked so helpless. I had to quickly press my lips against his to muffle his loud moans… I hope he doesn't expect to get back to work, because it's going to be a long night.   
  
* * *  
  
*Seto's POV*  
  
A few hours later, I was exhausted. Sighing deeply, I felt Bakura crawl closer to my side, resting his head on my chest. I ran a hand through his fluffy silver hair, which seemed to calm him.  
  
I don't know how I got into this. One moment, I'm ready for a whole night of work, the next, I'm lying in a bed (with now un-clean sheets) with Bakura…I smiled, continuing to stroke him. Pulling the blanket up around our naked bodies, I hugged him a little closer. He was so warm, and his skin was so soft…  
  
I don't regret what's happened. In fact, I haven't been able to admit it to myself, but I've been longing to kiss his lips ever since that hospital visit. Only recently did I realize something very important.  
  
There hasn't been a time until now to tell him. Stroking his head one last time, I whispered those simple words that expressed my complex emotions: "I love you."  
  
I was almost afraid of what he would say, but after I got no reply, I noticed that his breathing was even and deep. I smiled to myself; he was asleep. Pulling him closer, I wrapped both of my arms around his thin frame, closing my eyes. I felt warmer and more relaxed than I had in a long time…somehow I felt comfortable around him. Although I was exhausted and probably bruised, the smile remained on my lips. I wanted to hold him in my arms like this forever.  
  
* * *  
  
*Normal POV*  
  
The next day, everyone gathered in the main room, standing around the large bingo machine shaped like the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Every duelist was assigned a number. The duelists for the first duel would be decided with the numbers chosen by the bingo machine. The numbers were chosen-the first duel would be Yugi and Bakura.  
  
Everyone headed towards the top level-the very top of the airship. Clouds gathered across the dark sky as those not dueling stepped off to the side. The large platform appeared for the duel to occur. Both Bakura and Yugi stepped onto their sides.  
  
  
  
*Bakura's POV*  
  
As I stood on my side, ready for the duel to begin, Yugi called out to me. He insisted that I "reveal my true form," saying that I wasn't myself. Sneering, I let any form of disguise as my hikari fade away. That fool just realized that I wasn't Ryou? My hikari had been taken from me this whole time…  
  
"It's true, Yugi-my true intentions are to take your God Cards! Then I will have ultimate power!" I smiled, satisfied, at the gasps and the looks of shock that were on every face. Judging by Yugi's frown, he believed it also. Why would I need the God Cards? No way in hell would I tell them that I wanted all of the Millennium Items, especially since it was Yugi's darker side.  
  
My eyes moved towards Kaiba. Evidently he bought my story about the God Cards also. I knew he was seeking them, so I almost laughed at the look on his face. Well, I could always explain it to him later. Waking up in his arms confirmed that he wasn't disturbed by what happened.  
  
When I heard those words called out, something about the duel starting, I shifted my attention back to the situation at hand. I looked down at the hand I had drawn and began to form my plan.  
  
Three turns later, I had played three different monsters, and Yugi had taken them down one by one. Of course they were weak, because they were only pawns in my plan. I played the card I had been holding, Dark Necrophia. I smiled as I heard Yugi's little friends cheering when he destroyed that also. They didn't know the effect of Dark Necrophia, the effect that would help me defeat Yugi!  
  
Already the dark cloud began to loom over the area.   
  
"When Dark Necrophia is destroyed, it summons a resident spirit. That spirit can possess one of the opponent's monsters each turn in secret. If that monster attacks, it backfires and takes half of its attack from the opponent's life points and gives them to me." After my little speech, I just smirked at everyone's excited reactions.  
  
The duel seemed to be going rather slow, so I was only half-way focused. Yugi, on the other hand, acted as if his life depended on it. All I was thinking of was getting the Millennium Puzzle and killing that Pharaoh...  
  
I smirked at his anxiousness as the duel continued. The effect of my Dark Necrophia was working perfectly-my life points were rising while his were quickly dropping. Then, on his next turn, I same him get that confident air back when he drew a card.  
  
He played a card that somehow forced my Dark Necrophia, including the resident spirit, to be a part of his annoying card Kuriboh. With that, he destroyed Kuriboh, thinking that he had rid the arena of the spirit. I only smirked to myself, laughing at his stupidity.  
  
On my turn, I played the card that would cause Yugi to fall. Placing the Ouiji Board on the field, I explained that it would summon a letter of the DEATH message on the field each turn. When the word was spelled out, Yugi would lose.  
  
I let out a cackle at everyone's dismay. Yugi had five turns to live!  
  
* * *  
  
Memories consume  
  
Like opening the wound  
  
I'm picking me apart again  
  
You all assume  
  
I'm safe here in my room  
  
Unless I try to start again  
  
I don't want to be the one  
  
The battles always choose  
  
Cause inside I realize  
  
That I'm the one confused   
  
* * *  
  
Yugi managed to play Monster Reborn to bring back my Dark Necrophia. I smiled as I easily destroyed it. How dare he try to use my monster…just for that, I quickly pointed out his mistake.  
  
"Yugi! Don't you realize that you revived my resident spirit!" Laughing, I clenched a fist while the spirit roamed the arena once again.  
  
"There's no hope for you, Yugi! I only have to play one more magic card! You will die in this next turn!" I grinned as the duel continued, looking towards my Ouiji Board that was currently on the letter T of DEATH.  
  
There was no way he could get out of this. I would finally achieve one of my dreams-beating my enemy Yugi Mutou!   
  
He began rambling about something…heart of the cards? Laughing again, I mocked his petty foolishness.  
  
"You're relying on that as a last resort, Yugi? The so-called "heart of the cards" won't help you now!"  
  
  
  
*Seto's POV*  
  
I frowned, crossing my arms and watching silently as my lover and my rival dueled. Bakura had certainly pulled off some stunts I hadn't expected of him, and yet he didn't even seem interested in what Yugi had to say. It seemed that the only thing that mattered was winning…  
  
I couldn't help but smile to myself. That was exactly how I felt. Yugi's nonsense about the heart of the cards…I didn't believe in any of that. What was important was power.  
  
I watched carefully as Bakura's Ouiji Board positioned itself on the letter T. He only had one more turn…it was evident whom the winner could be. Unless by some lucky chance Yugi stopped him. He's done that many times, and yet he doesn't have Exodia with him now…  
  
"Bakura, Ryou Bakura." I couldn't help saying thoughtfully, mostly to myself. "You're better than I ever expected…" I never really thought anyone was listening when I said things, such as that moment, but I noticed Bakura look towards me. His sinister grin made me lose my composure for a moment…looking away, I felt slightly red. How is it that he does that to me?  
  
My attention was drawn to the small tugging at my jacket. I looked down to my little brother Mokuba, whose large eyes stared up at me in wonder.  
  
"Nii-sama, is Yugi-kun going to lose?" He looked worried. Since when had he developed a liking for Yugi, of all people? Patting him on the head lightly, I couldn't help but smile.  
  
"I'm not sure, Mokuba. I wouldn't expect any less from Yugi to pull something off in the last round."  
  
"You-you want him to win, too, right?" Mokuba blinked at me.  
  
I hesitated for a moment. What should I say? My own feelings were too complex to sort through…I wanted Bakura to win, needless to say. But, I needed Yugi to win so that he could continue in the finals so that I could get his God Card…  
  
Luckily, I was saved from this decision when the duel came to a turning point. It was Yugi's turn, and he looked ready to face anything. I quietly motioned to the arena, making Mokuba turn around. We both stood silently in wonder of how Yugi would accomplish this…  
  
  
  
*Bakura's POV*  
  
I saw the small conceited smirk slide back on Yugi's face as he looked at the card he had drawn. What could he have possibly drawn? There was no way out of this. Not even his precious Dark Magician would help him.  
  
"I tribute all of my monsters…" I felt increasingly nervous as his monsters faded from the field. "to summon the God of Osiris!" My eyes widened as the colossal beast came onto the field.  
  
"Your resident spirit does not affect Osiris, Bakura, so with one attack I will defeat you!"  
  
* * *  
  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
  
Or why I have to scream  
  
I don't know why I instigate  
  
And say what I don't mean  
  
I don't know how I got this way  
  
I know it's not alright  
  
So I'm breaking the habit   
  
Tonight  
  
Clutching my cure  
  
I tightly lock the door  
  
I try to catch my breath again  
  
I hurt much more  
  
Than anytime before  
  
I had no options left again   
  
I'll paint it on the walls  
  
Cause I'm the one at fault  
  
I'll never fight again  
  
And this is how it ends   
  
* * *  
  
(A/N: I know, it took me forever to get that up. x.x I've just been really busy. Gomen nasai! I'll try my hardest to keep updating. To make up for it, I added just a little bit more fun Seto x Baku-ness at the beginning of the chapter. ;) Oh yeah, and I'm super happy FF.net fixed the spacing stuff!) 


	10. From The Inside

*Yami Malik's POV*  
  
I snickered, my arms crossed casually as I stood with my servant Rashid. Yugi had summoned God of Osiris…he would defeat Bakura. This could not happen...I needed Bakura to help kill Yugi, like we had intended. Also, if I helped him win this duel, perhaps Bakura would look higher on me…  
  
I nodded towards Rashid, muttering my plan. He simply agreed without words, stepping towards the field, holding out my Millennium Rod.   
  
There was a flash of light as Rashid returned Ryou to his body. He fell to the ground in pain.  
  
"Itai, itai yo!" Ryou was clutching his arm where his yami had stabbed him. Huh huh, he doesn't even realize that Bakura proved his loyalty to me with that cut.  
  
Everyone gasped as Rashid explained that if Yugi attacked with Osiris, Bakura would die from the impact. Yami Yugi immediately moved to help him, but the referee stopped him and told him that if he moved, he would be disqualified. Huh huh, all according to plan…now Yugi had no choice but to surrender.  
  
*Bakura's POV*  
  
In those few moments of shock at the summoning of Osiris, I felt myself slipping into unconsciousness. I appeared in my soul room. This must mean-my heart beat fast from anticipation-Ryou was back! I heard his cries of pain, followed by Malik's little servant's explanation. Gritting my teeth, I realized what was going on. Malik had done to in order to force Yugi out of his victory. How cheap.  
  
I knew in an instant what I had to do. Taking over Ryou's body, I growled, clenching my fists.  
  
"Malik! Stay out of this! This is my duel and I don't need your help! I'd rather lose than use your low tactics, so leave this to me!" I smirked at Malik's look of surprise. I had told him not to mess with my hikari; I didn't have to hold onto his deal any longer.  
  
Turning to Yami Yugi, I began to explain what I had realized moments before. "Yugi…this body, this soul…they are important to me; I can't allow them to die. Attack me with Osiris and end this duel!" He nodded, sending the order as Osiris rose in the air. His attacked showered me with light and I knew no more.  
  
  
  
*Normal POV*  
  
Bakura collapsed from the attack from Osiris, returning to his soul room afterwards. Yugi and the others immediately ran to help him. Yami Yugi refused to take one of Bakura's cards, only worried about helping him at the moment.   
  
As the others tried to assist Ryou, Yami Yugi and Yugi stood to the side.  
  
"Bakura and I are a lot alike. We both have to protect our hosts," Yami Yugi muttered, crossing his arms under his jacket.  
  
Yugi smiled, clinging to Yami Yugi's arm. "Demo, Bakura doesn't work together with his yami as I do."  
  
Yami couldn't help but smile back. "That's true, aibou." He pulled his hikari into a tight hug.  
  
"Ai shiteru, Yami," Yugi mumbled.  
  
"Ai shiteru mo, aibou," Yami Yugi smiled, hugging him tighter.  
  
Everyone brought Ryou back to his room, carefully placing him in his bed. They discussed asking Kaiba to land the ship so that they could take Ryou to a hospital. Soon they all grew tired and decided to head to bed.   
  
As they left the room, Jounouchi noticed that Anzu was still sitting beside Ryou's bed.  
  
"Aren't ya coming, Anzu?" He grinned at her. She looked up faintly, looking somewhat dazed.  
  
"I'd like to stay with Bakura-kun…" she muttered, turning back to the bed. Jounouchi shrugged, closing the door behind him. When he had left, Anzu held up the Millennium Ring. Under Malik's control, she placed it on Bakura's bed.  
  
*Bakura's POV*  
  
I eased my eyes open, awakening in that all too familiar soul room once again. Except this time I was accompanied by Ryou…  
  
Grinning, I helped him to his feet. I hadn't wanted to admit it, but it had been too lonely without him here…  
  
"Y-yami…" Large brown eyes blinked up at me in confusion. He was probably expecting me to hit him or at least make a rude remark about something. I almost felt bad knowing that was all he expected from me.  
  
"…Ryou…er…I'm glad you're alright." I tried not to be too emotional, but that trusting smile was almost too much. He was like a little brother to me; the only person I had in the world right now. I had suffered with him gone; he was my true emotional support.  
  
Before I knew it, he grabbed me in a tight hug. Blinking, I didn't know how to react at first; I mean, when was the last time someone hugged me? Then, for once in I don't know how long, I felt a smile forming on my lips…resting a hand on his fuzzy hair, I ruffled it a bit as I heard him sniffling.  
  
"Crying again? Don't get too mushy with me…" I already felt strange doing this; I still had to make him understand that he had to comply to my wishes. He slowly pulled out of the hug, looking up at me again.  
  
Those large eyes, so full of trust, made me feel guilty. I'd taken advantage of him this whole time…well, now I had to protect him. Not only to keep this body…I could get another if I wanted…but to protect my hikari. What can I say? I grew attached to him; I'd never had a little brother.  
  
Something about that reminded me of Kaiba…his little brother was his only person in the world, too. Looking down at Ryou, I realized something that I had been too dense to see all along. Ryou and I were meant to cooperate; I was the darker side of his personality. Fighting inside one body would get us nowhere. But, if we brought our emotions together…  
  
I wasn't sure where that was supposed to lead. And I had no idea how Kaiba came into all of this. Probably because my hikari still has a little crush on him. Well, I'd help him get his Kaiba, all right…   
  
*Seto's POV*  
  
It was the end of the first duel. I had finally seen the God of Osiris in all its glory…somehow I wasn't as satisfied as I should be. For a moment Ryou had seemed his old self again. Yugi and his friends were rambling about "the evil spirit of the Ring"… I had never believed in that bull shit. But how else could it be explained?   
  
I guess you'll believe anything when you're in love. I had always secretly admired Ryou and his innocence…a virtue I had never possessed. But now-I loved his darker side?  
  
Shaking my head, I found that I had wandered into the hallway where Yugi and his little group of idiots were standing idly.  
  
"Kaiba-kun!" Yugi immediately shouted when I came in. Damn it, I can never avoid them…  
  
The shorter boy ran up to me, looking up with wide eyes. "We need to land the ship so that we can get Bakura-kun to the hospital!" He seemed pretty worried. That made me sick. I was already in a bad mood, and I didn't mind letting out my wrath of Yugi.  
  
"You didn't seem to care about his well-being earlier…why the sudden change of heart?" I snickered at the look of disbelief on the face of the boy who only came to my waist.  
  
"Anou…" Heh, he didn't know what to say to that… "Onegai, Kaiba!"  
  
"Iie…I'm not landing this ship for a little thing like that!" I stomped off, not really feeling like explaining myself. Since when was that fool worth my time?  
  
"Kaiba-kun!" I tried to ignore Anzu's angered screeches. I needed to get to my room-I needed some silence so I could think.  
  
  
  
Only a few minutes later, I heard pounding at the door to my room. Sighing, I tried to ignore it…hadn't I requested not to be interrupted? Again came that loud pounding. Standing up from my computer, I looked irritatingly towards my door. Who the hell-  
  
"Kaiba! We know you're in there!" Oh, hell. It was that obnoxious Jou puppy. Why the hell should I stop what I'm doing to listen to him? Or the rest of that little group, for that matter? I didn't need a friendship lecture, or some crap about the heart of the cards.  
  
"Come on out, Kaiba!" The pounding only grew louder. Giving in, I swung open the door, Jounouchi's fist almost hitting my chest. Looking down at them, they all seemed a bit nervous.  
  
"Kaiba-kun…anou…" Yugi was the first to speak up. "We really need to land the ship…Bakura-kun…" Oh Kami, this again?  
  
I reasoned that I might as well explain things to get them off my back. "I'm not landing the ship. My medical team is just as reliable as any run-down hospital you'd find down there." They all seemed surprised and relieved at my words. Do they really think I would pay all this money for an airship with no medical services?  
  
"A-arigatou!" Yugi managed to say before they all ran off. Hm, good. Walking in the opposite direction, to the duelist's rooms, I arrived at the door to Bakura's room. Opening it slowly, I entered the dark room. The only light was the moon shining through the window, illuminating Ryou's face…he looked almost angelic.  
  
Sitting down beside his bed in the chair that one of Yugi-tachi must have pulled up, I just watched him sleep for a moment. He looked so innocent, just like I'd remembered him. Nothing like that other side of him I had met so many times before.  
  
Heh, good. The medical team had done as I'd ordered and left some supplies in here. Picking up a damp washcloth, I placed it on his sweaty forehead. Gently brushing white locks away from his face, I felt him starting to stir. Oh, no…he'd wake up and see me here…  
  
Before I had time to react or think of anything to do, those large brown eyes opened and stared straight up at me.  
  
*Bakura's POV*  
  
In the instant I felt hands upon my face, I seized the opportunity. I could recognize that touch anywhere. My plan would now initiate…  
  
Sitting up, I gave Kaiba my best Ryou look, big eyes and all. Apparently it worked, because he wasn't moving from that spot. Good, now all I had to do was act innocent…  
  
"K-kaiba-sama…" I managed to stammer, forcing my face to turn red as my hikari would do. He blinked at me, probably feeling awkward.  
  
I allowed two large tears to form in my eyes. Kaiba was probably one who wanted to protect those he cared for, seeing the way he treated Mokuba. If I was right and he liked my hikari just as much as my hikari liked him, there would be no problem.  
  
I'd seen the way he'd looked at my hikari, after the Duelist Kingdom. I'm glad he was too afraid to approach Ryou, because then I would've killed Kaiba immediately…I wouldn't have trusted either of them.  
  
Now I had my hikari's trust, and I knew very well how to gain Kaiba's. But why should I want it…?  
  
"Eh…Bakura…daijoubu des ka?" The color his eyes turn when the light hits them is astounding…  
  
"Ah…I…" Moving swiftly, I wrapped my arms around Kaiba, burying my face into his chest, sobbing softly. Heh, he didn't even move away. Score one for Bakura!  
  
"I was in such pain and I felt so alone…" Make him feel needed. Make him want to protect you. Heh, it was working perfectly! Raising my head to look into those eyes, I saw that the shock had worn off and in it's place…sympathy?  
  
"Bakura…" He wrapped those thin arms around me, pulling me close. His embrace was so warm…  
  
"Will you call me Ryou, onegai? Everyone always calls me by my last name and I feel…unimportant…" He smiled-smiled! I think my, er, Ryou's goal in life is to make Kaiba smile.  
  
This was probably the truest thing about my whole little act. I knew how Ryou felt, even though he kept it from everyone. He couldn't trust anyone, just like me.  
  
* * *  
  
I don't know who to trust no surprise  
  
Everyone feels so far away from me  
  
Heavy thoughts sift through dust and the lies  
  
Trying not to break but I'm so tired of this deceit  
  
Every time I try to make myself get back up on my feet  
  
All I ever think about is this  
  
All the tiring time between  
  
And how trying to put my trust in you just takes so much out of me  
  
Tension is building inside steadily  
  
Everyone feels so far away from me  
  
Heavy thoughts forcing their way out of me  
  
Take everything from the inside and throw it all away  
  
'Cause I swear for the last time I won't trust myself with you  
  
* * *  
  
"Ryou…you're not unimportant to me…" I tried to look wide-eyed, blushing again. I should have a good laugh about this later.  
  
"K-kaiba…" For some reason my heart was thumping too fast…maybe I was getting too good at acting like Ryou? Tears continued to stream down my cheeks.  
  
"Ryou…you don't have to hide anymore…I know how you feel…I can make you happy…I don't want you to be sad…" And with those few words, he leaned down and kissed me gently on the cheek. It's been a long time since I've been kissed so gently, but it's never felt so sweet. This time I didn't have to make an effort to blush.  
  
Oh, hell, I'm getting all mushy like my damn hikari! Kuso! What am I thinking? I have to get out of here…I managed to push my hikari back into his own body as I retreated to my soul room. This was what he'd always wanted, right?  
  
Kaiba continued to kiss Ryou, moving towards his lips. For some reason I felt a pang of jealousy. Heh, maybe later I'd rub in the fact that I was the first one to kiss Kaiba!  
  
(A/N: No, I haven't given up on my fanfics. ^^; The only reason I haven't updated in a week is because I was on vacation! Please read and review....only a little more to go and Deceit will be finished. I'm sure the story's dragging by now. x.o I'm trying to get to the point. Please just bear with me until then! Arigatou!) 


	11. Nobody's Listening

*Kaiba's POV*  
  
Stepping into the shower, I turned the water on, letting the warmth slide over my body. My muscles could really use the relaxation…the time with Yugi and the others has been full of stress here on my air ship. I think if I didn't have Bakura I would lose my mind.  
  
I couldn't help but smile a little at the thought of Bakura. I had always been close to Ryou, ever since we met…I had never realized that I was overlooking someone so sweet; now I can't picture my life without him.  
  
Who would have thought that an angel like him would have a darker side? And that I would fall in love with him, also?  
  
I can remember how confused I was about Bakura, before he explained everything to me…we were laying in bed one night, the night after Jounouchi dueled Malik's servant Rashid…  
  
------  
  
"Bakura, I love you…" I had smiled down at him, planting a kiss on his forehead. When I looked back into those narrowed brown eyes, I saw a look that worried me…a look suspicion, almost disbelief.  
  
"Are you sure it's me you love, and not my hikari?" He asked me almost bitterly. I was so blind then…  
  
"W-what? Hikari?" I probably looked so confused…  
  
"I've been lying to you, Kaiba. The Bakura you know, the one you went to school with…that's not me…" Blinking at him with skepticism, I really didn't know how to respond. Had he lost it?  
  
"Yugi was right when he said a spirit slept within the Millennium Ring…it was Bakura, or Ryou, rather, who awoke me. I have always been with him…so even though you saw Ryou, I was there too."  
  
He proceeded to explain as much as he could about spirits, yami-tachi and hikari-tachi, Millennium Items, and other things…normally, I would've never believed anything so…stupid. But it all made sense. I had never remembered Bakura so devious and…forceful. It was he that helped me begin to believe…  
  
------  
  
I realized where I had let my thoughts flow with a halt. As I reached to turn off the water, through with my shower, I had a ruffling noise in the next room. Perhaps it was Mokuba? Eyes wide, I heard the door to the bathroom opening…someone was in here!  
  
My heart began to pound. I brushed the hair out of my face as it dripped with warm water. I heard the shower curtain pulled back abruptly; looking over, there stood Bakura, completely naked, looking extremely smug.  
  
Turning red, I backed away against the wall of the shower.   
  
"Surprised to see me?" He said with all the casual ease that he knew would piss me off. With a sly smirk showing off teeth that resembled fangs, he stepped into the shower, getting closer to me. He closed the shower curtain behind him, as if blocking off my only exit, putting both hands against the wall behind me, staring with that cocky smirk still on his face.   
  
Standing directly under the water, his long silver hair quickly got soaked. Even like that, the water glistening over the smooth locks, it was beautiful. Letting in to the temptation, I reached out and ran a hand through it, smiling at him as his eyes softened. Still twirling my fingers in it, I noticed how beautiful his whole body was…I knew not to voice my opinion, calling him "beautiful" would only piss him off. I put a hand around his waist, pulling him closer and caressing the skin that felt of velvet. Even under the warm water I felt the goosebumps rise.  
  
He growled, taking a small nip at my neck. Almost apologetically he sent of series of kisses up and down it that made my knees feel weak…how would I stay standing if he kept playing with my senses like this?  
  
As I felt light-headed from all the attention combined with the steam of the room, he pressed closer to me, wrapping his arms around me as if to keep me steady. It was as if he knew what I was thinking…if that was true, he should know exactly what I wanted, and how much I wanted him, er, it.  
  
*Bakura's POV*  
  
Later that night, I found myself in Malik's room, where Rashid was laying in his bed, still unconscious. I didn't see Malik yet…but, I could wait. I needed to get my revenge on him for all he'd done…the hatred still burnt into my heart, more than ever. My hikari didn't even object; I knew deep down that he was full of anger to protect the one he loved.  
  
Backing into the shadows, I waited patiently. Who knows where that fool was-most likely wandering the hallways aimlessly. When I heard the door open, I looked in its direction to see a shadow standing there…the light illuminated the outline of Malik's yami…  
  
What the hell was he going to do? That idiot always acted like he was on serious pills…or needed to be.  
  
"Huh huh huh…" His annoying and crude laughter echoed through the room as he stepped forward, rod in hand, towards the bedside. Evidently he didn't take a second glance because he didn't notice me standing there…  
  
Raising the Millennium Rod, he looked about ready to strike. Why? Was he jealous that his hikari spent more time with him than his own yami?  
  
I let my laughter ring out at their stupidity. Fortunately for Rashid, Yami no Malik actually heard me. He turned, watching as I stepped forth from the shadows, grinning widely.  
  
"Ba-bakura…" He seemed to vaguely realize what was going on. Tch, what a dolt.  
  
"Heh, Mariku…I'm not here for a friendly visit, so don't get your hopes up in that twisted little mind of yours. I still haven't forgotten what you and your damn hikari did to Seto, and I don't plan on letting your actions go without a reward. Although the only person being rewarded will be me…" I smirked at his confused look.   
  
He looked angered, the red in his eyes glowing as he held out his Millennium Rod and attacked me. It only fazed me slightly, sending me a step back, but my anger was too far gone.  
  
As he turned back to Rashid raising the Rod again, I used my own power of the Ring, paralyzing him momentarily.  
  
"Did you hear what I said?!" He growled, turning back to me.  
  
"What do you mean? Remember, you mean nothing to Seto Kaiba…" He managed to pull himself together, convinced that I would believe such lies.  
  
"Evidently I mean something, since I just fucked him…" And it was good too.  
  
"What?!" That's right, let it sink in. I saw his face twist with anger and jealousy.  
  
"I'll be happy to get him in here so that I can demonstrate."  
  
Malik growled at my snide comments evidently not in the mood for humor anymore. Alright, if that was how he wanted to play.  
  
"Mariku!" I would never forget what he had done to Seto. Clenching my fists, I barked out what had been eating away at me.  
  
"I tried to warn you: don't lay a hand on him or my hikari! You choose not to listen and try to convince me with the same bull shit…I'll kill you!" I grit my teeth as he looked a little taken aback.  
  
"Fine…" he muttered after a moment still evidently angered. "We'll duel for it, huh huh…"  
  
"I'll kill you in a Shadow Game…" I grinned deviously.  
  
When he agreed, I smirked in victory. I already had a plan.  
  
I had convinced his little hikari to help me, seeing that he was practically on his knees for me to defeat Yami no Mariku and free him the torment. Then I would receive not only his Millennium Rod as a reward, but also the privilege of reading the inscription on his back, which had to exact instructions I needed to possess power that was unstoppable. Only then would I take my revenge upon Malik, with my destiny in my own hands!  
  
* * *  
  
Tried to give you warning but everyone ignores me  
  
Told you everything loud and clear  
  
But nobody's listening  
  
Called to you so clearly but you don't want to hear me  
  
Told you everything loud and clear  
  
But nobody's listening  
  
* * *  
  
We stood facing each other on the duel arena atop the ship, ready to start the duel. The wind ruffling through my hair seemed to empower me, making me only tighten my fists. Malik mentioned something about starting the duel and beating me…I wasn't really paying that much attention.  
  
"Wait; your hikari wants to say a few words," I motioned behind me with my hand as Yami no Malik gave me a confused look.  
  
Malik's spirit form appeared next to me, glaring at his yami.   
  
"I'm going to defeat you and bring you to your end!" I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms. Was that it? Well, what else could you expect from someone who wears jewelry and purple shirts?  
  
Yami no Malik began to laugh; apparently he found it amusing too. Either that or he was just an idiot.  
  
"Huh huh…what can the little hikari possibly do? Is that what this is really about, Bakura? You're protecting him?" He sneered at me, his eyes looking out of focus.  
  
I growled, raising my left arm to reveal the Duel Disk. "Bakayaro! Urusai! Just start the duel!"   
  
Malik stepped closer to me. "Do you need my help? Perhaps you should let me control your body in order to win this duel."  
  
Growling, I glared at him. "Urusai! I can do this on my own! I don't need your help!"  
  
He frowned, as if unsure. "You're only my partner for the time being," I continued, "so that I may obtain the Millennium Rod…then I can read the inscriptions on your back and become unstoppable!" As he faded away, I threw back my head and began to laugh hysterically. Oh, the power that would soon be mine! And the beauty of revenge!  
  
Yami no Malik smiled darkly holding out his hand. "The Shadow Game starts!" With his words, a dark cloud spread over the whole area surrounding us in its aura.  
  
I chose to go first, not caring if Yami no Malik objected.  
  
As we both drew our cards, I noticed Malik peering over my shoulder. Irritated, I managed to ignore him as I placed a weak monster in attack. This would be my bait for the trap card on the field I had also played, face down.  
  
When Malik attacked it, I flipped the trap card. A large monster-like thing came from the ground under Malik, as if to swallow him whole. As the effect of the card, every time he attacked me he would lose Life Points.  
  
Before I could sneer back at him, he destroyed my monster and somehow played Remove Trap, taking my continuous card off of the field. Then something happened that I did not expect…  
  
After I lost Life Points from the blow, my arms slowly began to fade…  
  
"Nanda?!" I yelled, stepping back in slight horror. "What the hell?!"  
  
"Huh huh huh…" Yami no Malik's laughter was increasingly irritating. "You wanted a Shadow Game, didn't you? Whenever someone loses Life Points, part of their body will disappear."  
  
Snarling, I played a monster in defense mode and set two cards face down. When Malik's turn came, he played a magic card…what was this about?  
  
Apparently the magic card's effect required for both duelists to draw two cards. Whoever drew a trap card had to skip their next battle phase…  
  
Snickering, I activated my trap card, which allowed us to discard our hands and draw five new cards. If two-thirds of these cards were not monster cards, the duelist had to skip their next battle phase. Unfortunately for Yami no Malik, he wouldn't be attacking this turn, seeing that he drew mostly trap cards. In his frustration he simply put a card face down and ended his turn.  
  
I tributed my defense monster for Puppet Master; although it had 0 attack and defense, with the sacrifice of 1000 Life Points I could summon three monsters. Subtracting this, along with Yami no Malik's attacks and the effects of various trap cards my life points were now down to 1900.  
  
Malik looked grave to see my life points so low. Approaching me, he continued to irritate me as if unsure of my victory. "I could win this easily, just let me help you…"  
  
"Urusai! This is my duel, not yours! The whole purpose is not to help you!" I would've screamed that I didn't give a shit how much it helped him, but I had shaken him up enough. I needed his cooperation until I won this duel.  
  
I activated the cards Exchange and Dark Designator, which forced us to exchange one card each. I took Yami no Malik's God of Ra triumphantly, letting out another period of laughter that I couldn't hold in. So of course I didn't really care that he took my Monster Reborn…  
  
When he retreated to his area of the arena, he began to chuckle to himself, saying that I didn't know the effects of Ra and thus wouldn't be able to activate them.  
  
I smiled, thinking of how simple-minded he was. "You forget that I have your hikari with me, Mariku! I believe in the next few turns he will prove very useful…"  
  
* * *  
  
I got a heart full of pain, head full of stress  
  
handful of anger, held in my chest  
  
And everything left's a waste of time  
  
I hate my rhymes, but hate everyone else's more  
  
I'm riding on the back of this pressure  
  
Guessing that it's better I can't keep myself together  
  
Because all of this stress gave me something to write on  
  
The pain gave me something I could set my sights on  
  
Never forget the blood sweat and tears  
  
The uphill struggle over years the fear and  
  
Trash talking and the people it was to  
  
And the people that started it just like you  
  
Tried to give you warning but everyone ignores me  
  
Told you everything loud and clear  
  
But nobody's listening  
  
Called to you so clearly but you don't want to hear me  
  
Told you everything loud and clear  
  
But nobody's listening  
  
I got a heart full of pain, head full of stress  
  
handful of anger, held in my chest  
  
Uphill struggle  
  
Blood sweat and tears  
  
Nothing to gain  
  
Everything to fear  
  
* * *  
  
(A/N: Long chapter! Yes the plot is moving slowly...yes, Malik and Yami Malik are out of character...and yes, it took me forever to write this! I actually wrote it in one day...I've just been busy with stuff lately. I promise to be more loyal! Because I'm really excited that I'm almost finished with this fanfic. Pleaseeeeeee read and review!   
  
Oh yeah, and do me a BIG favor: my koibito [Settou Kaiiba] really needs reviews for his fanfics. Which are awesome! Go check them out! Onegai? If you like my writing, you'll love his. Arigatou!) 


	12. Session

I couldn't help but chuckle again as Yami no Malik drew a card at the beginning of his turn. "It doesn't matter what you play, the outcome will be the same. God of Ra will destroy you in the next round!"  
  
"That's right, Ra will send you back to the darkness so that I may regain my body!" Malik frowned at his other self, who had started his irritating laughter again.  
  
"Huh huh…" Holding out the Millennium Rod, he grinned at us as it started to glow. "This Millennium Rod which belonged to the Ishtaru family…it has accepted me, the one born from your hatred. Perhaps I'm the real Mariku Ishtaru…"  
  
"Leave me alone! I'm the real Mariku!" Malik's voice protested beside me as I watched, slightly amused at how they argued.  
  
"Huh huh huh…we'll see who the God of Ra obeys…" He played a magic card face up. "I play the card Vengeful Bog Spirit…the card which will prevent monsters from attacking the turn they are summoned. My turn is over."  
  
I drew a card at the start of my turn, silently planning what I would do…  
  
"Bakura! Play God of Ra and finish him off!" Evidently Malik was pissed off at his Yami now and was taking it out on me…  
  
"Urusai! I'll handle this on my own!" Pulling God of Ra from my hand, I placed it on my Duel Disk, sacrificing my Earl of Demise, Headless Knight, and Clown Zombie.  
  
"Huh huh…you've fallen into my trap…" Yami no Malik was mocking me…  
  
"Nani?!" My heart skipped a beat; he couldn't be activating Trap Hole?!  
  
"My trap card Terror Strike steals the attack power of the three monsters you tributed and adds it to my life points…" I frowned as he laughed in victory…his life points were now up to 8550.  
  
My eyes widened as God of Ra appeared on the field with 0 Attack…  
  
"God of Ra's attack is based on the sum of the three monster's attack points that you sacrificed…" Malik just had to rub it in!  
  
"This is your fault! You never told me about this!" I growled in his direction.  
  
"I didn't know he would have a plan…" He looked towards his Yami seriously, sweat dripping down his forehead.  
  
"Kuso…" I glared at Yami no Malik…somehow I would still stop him! I placed God of Ra and Puppet Master in defense and ended my turn.  
  
* * *  
  
*Anzu's POV*  
  
I stirred slightly, opening my eyes and sitting up. Somehow I was laying my head on a bed…I was in Bakura-kun's room! How did I get to be here…? All I could remember was being in Mai-san's room, and suddenly I'm not?  
  
Rising from my knees and glancing around, I saw that Bakura's bed was empty. How could he have left the room in his condition?  
  
I ran quickly down the empty hallway, making my way to Yugi's room. Banging loudly at the door, I heard his sleepy voice ask who it was.  
  
"Atashi, Anzu yo!" I waited impatiently until he finally opened the door.  
  
"Anzu…it's late…why are you…?" Yugi rubbed his eyes tiredly.  
  
"Yugi-kun….it's Bakura-kun…he's gone!"  
  
* * *  
  
*Bakura's POV*  
  
  
  
Yami no Malik drew a card from his deck, then sent his one monster to attack my Puppet Master. It snickered at my loss when it was destroyed, although I lost no life points.  
  
"Bakura…what will you do? Ra has no attack…huh huh…" His laughter mocked me as I drew a card. Smiling, I raised the card in the air.  
  
"I sacrifice God of Ra…" I slammed my next card on the Duel Disk with confidence, "for Hades, King of the Dead (2450/1600)!"  
  
"Huh huh huh…Bakura, why would you sacrifice a god..?"  
  
I smirked, knowing what he was thinking. "I remember that you took my Monster Reborn, but God of Ra's attack is based on the attack of the monsters you sacrifice for it; if you use Monster Reborn, it's attack will be zero!" I watched him stare with that stupid grin for a moment before making my next move.  
  
"I know I failed to summon Ra, but this duel isn't over yet!" I placed Dark Necrofear (2200/2800) on the Disk after removing three Fiend monsters from my Graveyard in order to summon it, watching it materialize on the field.  
  
"Along with that, I activate the magic card Premature Burial, so by paying 800 Life Points I can revive my Earl of Demise (2000/700)!" I placed it in attack mode, but unfortunately I could not attack because of his magic card. Slowly I noticed part of my leg fading away from the loss of life points…funny how I couldn't feel it. Yami no Malik's "Shadow Games" were pitiful.  
  
"Don't waste our Life Points!" Malik was bitching again…  
  
"Urusai! This is my duel!" I growled back.  
  
"I'm the one with the strategies!" He was really getting on my nerves, and I didn't want to deal with it anymore…  
  
"Doesn't seem like your "strategies" are working, you idiot!" A raised a fist at him, continuing to argue.  
  
"Nanda?!" He was glaring back at me; if only he had a body at the moment…I would've punched him on the spot.  
  
Yami no Malik began to laugh. Turning back to him, we both scowled.  
  
"You two don't seem to cooperate as partners…" He continued to laugh, which only aggravated me further.  
  
"Why are you laughing?!" I yelled.  
  
"One turn kill…" He muttered softly. I waited for explanation, wondering what he was up to.  
  
"I'll show you Ra's second ability, Bakura, the one even my hikari knows nothing about…"   
  
"One turn kill…" I repeated those words with a bit of sweat running down the side of my face…what could this mean?  
  
"One turn is enough!"  
  
* * *  
  
*Anzu's POV*  
  
We made our way to the top level…Yugi had guessed that Malik had attacked him and perhaps was dueling him. We had decided to go check.  
  
When we got there, a large cloud was hanging over the dueling arena.  
  
"What is that?!" I blinked, watching the dark cloud.  
  
"It's not fog-that's an area of Shadow Games!" Yugi seemed pretty worried…he transformed somehow and became the other Yugi…  
  
"Bakura must be in there and is opponent must be Malik! Anzu, go to your room…I'll handle this…"  
  
"No! I'm tired of being left out of things! I know about the Millennium Items! I want to help too!"  
  
* * *  
  
*Bakura's POV*  
  
I twitched slightly, wondering what was to come.   
  
"Huh huh…I activate Monster Reborn! And of course I choose to bring back God of Ra from your graveyard!" Yami no Malik held out a hand, motioning to my Duel Disk, which was starting to glow…  
  
"Ahh…gah!" I looked down at the Disk as it glowed, God of Ra emerging from it with fire.  
  
Malik spoke up as I stared at the god card, shocked. "But because he did not sacrifice monsters for it, its attack and defense are 0. And plus, trap cards have no effect on God cards and magic cards only work for one round. So Ra will be gone in one round…"  
  
"It's funny how you don't realize the real power of God of Ra…" Yami no Malik began muttering an incantation…  
  
"N-nani yo?" I felt a bit nervous at what he was doing…  
  
"He's saying some sort of chant…this is the first time I've heard it, too…"  
  
As Yami no Malik continued to chant, his body began to disappear…  
  
"Nani?! Mariku's body is fading…" I felt in slight shock...what was he doing?  
  
"Let me explain the power of the second ability of Ra to you…when a person reads the third line of the Ancient Words on the card, it activates its ability. By doing this, he loses all his life points except one and equips them to the attack power of Ra…" I watched in shock as almost his whole body except for an eye and a hand became part of Ra…this couldn't be happening…  
  
I looked up in fear, watching him on top of God of Ra. I couldn't lose…not like this…I had to get my revenge for Seto…my eyes widened in shock as God of Ra poised himself to attack.  
  
"Ra destroys all the monsters on the field!" He laughed as the fire burnt away all of my monsters.  
  
"Then it attacks the players directly!" The fire blew directly at us, igniting my body along with Malik's.  
  
"Aaahhhh!!" I watched him burn away; something about that gave me immense satisfaction, but a large part of me hated that I was not the one to do it.  
  
The flames filled my body with intense pain, but I would not give Yami no Malik the pleasure of letting him know it. The smoke began to circle around my body as it faded…  
  
"Know that even though you have won, you cannot destroy me, for I am the darkness…" I began to laugh until I faded away.  
  
*Yami Yugi's POV*  
  
I tried to explain to Anzu about Shadow Games and such, but I didn't really know how, seeing that I didn't remember my past life. I noticed the Shadow Realm's power fading away…looking towards it, I saw Yami no Malik standing there…  
  
Walking into the arena, I frowned in his direction. "Where's Bakura?"  
  
He began to laugh. "Where does anyone go when they are banished to the Shadow Realm? Who knows?"  
  
"What are you saying?" I blinked at him.  
  
"Huh huh…maybe you'll be joining him soon and find out, Yugi…" Without another word, he walked away from me.  
  
  
  
*Isis's POV*  
  
I could feel the intense heat on my body…I watched the raging fire in front of me in horror. Something was happening…suddenly I saw my brother Malik amidst the fire…his lavender eyes wide as he called out to me.  
  
"Ne-san!!" With that, the fire consumed his body.  
  
With a gasp I jerked forward in my bed. It was a dream…but my dreams always meant something. I had been known to have dream that could tell the future or dreams of forewarning.  
  
Then I noticed my door opening. Looking in that direction, I saw a girl at my door…she was the girl that accompanied Yugi and his friends…she had short brown hair, and her blue eyes looked glossy and distant.  
  
"Y-you are…" I blinked at her, wondering why she had come here.  
  
"Ne-san…" I heard he mutter.   
  
"N-nani?" I blinked again.  
  
"Ne-san…" Suddenly, I saw Malik's image beside her. I sat up straighter.  
  
"Malik!" I gasped.  
  
"Rashid…you have to save Rashid from my yami!"  
  
*Yami Malik's POV*  
  
  
  
I chuckled to myself as I entered Rashid's room, pulling the Rod apart to bring out the sharp end again. Now that I had gotten rid of Bakura, I could do what I meant to do. As I approached his bed, I began to laugh harder as I-wait…  
  
He's not here! I stared at his empty bed in disbelief…it was my sister, that damn woman…I cursed her silently, walking from the room.  
  
(A/N: Let's see...all of the card names in the long and boring description of Malik and Baku's duel...well, I had to use the English versions so I wouldn't get them mixed up. Except for "Hades, King of the Dead" because it's original name was so horrible. (The Dark Ruler Ha Des. x.x)  
  
Umm...I realize this didn't have any song lyrics...because there is no singing in this part of the album. How convenient. ^^ The next chapter will be the last! Please read and review!!)) 


	13. Numb

.  
  
*Seto's POV*  
  
I sat typing at my computer, carefully looking up the God cards and their power…soon I would have all of them in my possession and be the King of Games…  
  
As I overlooked the God of Ra and its special ability, I realized that I could read the inscriptions on the card on my computer screen…why?  
  
My thoughts turned to the ability it held-One Turn Kill. I clasped my hands in front of me, smirking…I could activate One Turn Kill and be invincible.  
  
Suddenly I felt a tug from the inside, like a forewarning. I frowned, trying to ignore it and continue working. I had never believed in things such as intuitions or psychic abilities.  
  
"Nii-sama…" I heard my younger brother stir from sleep in the chair to my right. He lifted a hand, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"N-nii-sama…you should be in bed…you have to prepare for the finals…" He shifted, causing my coat to slide off of him slightly.  
  
"Hai, Mokuba. Wakatta," I didn't look up from typing.  
  
…  
  
"N-nii-sama…" Apparently he wasn't going to give up. I sighed, hesitating.  
  
"Kaiba-sama!" Two of my employees burst into my room, inviting themselves in.  
  
"What is it?" I growled, turning in my chair. I thought I had told them not to bother me while I was working…I noticed Mokuba frown out of the corner of my eye; he had been trying to stop them from intruding also.  
  
I crossed my arms as they panted, as if in a hurry to get to me. Of course I wasn't worried; it was probably just something that damn Yugi had done.  
  
"Kaiba-sama…*pant* someone was dueling…*pant* on the arena at the *pant* top of the air ship…*pant pant*" I frowned too, somewhat interested now. Could this really be serious?  
  
"Do you know who it was?" I awaited an answer from the panting men in suits. Weren't they overreacting?  
  
When one of them finally caught his breath, he spoke up. "Duelist number 6 and Duelist number 4, sir!" My eyes widened…duelist number 6…Bakura?!  
  
I heard my voice shake slightly so I cleared my throat. "Why were they dueling?" Bakura had lost to Yugi…something wasn't right here.  
  
"We saw Yugi Motou up there; he explained everything. It seems that Number 6 and Number 4-"  
  
"They have names," I interrupted.  
  
"R-right…Bakura and Malik were dueling in some sort of Shadow Game. Apparently Bakura lost…Kaiba-sama, Bakura's dead!"  
  
It took a moment for those words to sink in. "N-nani?" Had I heard correctly…? Bakura…dead?  
  
"He was lost in the Shadows…" The men looked confused as I stood up, shaking slightly.   
  
"Thank you," I dismissed them from the room.  
  
"Nii-sama?" Mokuba looked up at me confused at my behavior. "Daijoubu des ka?"   
  
"H-hai Mokuba…" I collapsed into my chair, still trembling. "Perhaps you should go the bed now..."  
  
"Y-yosh.." He watched me worriedly slowly leaving the room.  
  
I felt strangely weak, those words repeating in my head. "Bakura's dead!" My heart had skipped a few beats at those words that only a few months would have meant nothing to me. I had come to love him...I regretted all that time I could have spent with him, but didn't. I could've loved him so much earlier…  
  
And what of Ryou? Ryou…I had always liked his kindness and gentle ways…would he be lost to me forever also?  
  
Standing up, I managed to regain my composure. I rarely let anyone see me upset. Also, instead of sitting around and getting upset, I take action. There had to be something I could do.  
  
I clenched my fists, composing myself into the calmest manner I could. There had to be an explanation. I would not be convinced without further proof.  
  
I made my way down hallways that seemed endless, looking for…well, anything. Any sign of Bakura or even life in this place…  
  
Unfortunately, I did see someone. I noticed Yugi standing there too late, before I could avoid him.  
  
"Kaiba," He called out to me, walking this way. I frowned, crossing my arms, trying to be patient.  
  
"What is it, Yugi?" practically spat out at him. He, however, seemed unfazed.  
  
"I wanted to tell you about Bakura," I was surprised. He was actually being useful… "Marik defeated him in a Shadow Game…only one less duelist from the finals, right?" He winked at me, grinning.  
  
I stood there, feeling numb, wanting to punch him for those words. He treated Bakura like a toy, just something in the way. How could he speak of the power of friendship and the heart of the cards? It only made it seem more fake to me…  
  
"Kaiba?" He looked up at me, confused. I couldn't reply, my throat growing tight and my lips going dry. This wasn't happening…  
  
As he called my name again, I turned and fled down the hallways again, not seeing where I was going. I finally ended up in my office, that all-too-familiar place…pushing the door open, only to slam it behind me, I collapsed in my chair that I had been sitting in only moments before.  
  
Yugi had witnessed it. Yugi had talked about Bakura's death as if it were nothing. As if he were simply another enemy to be eliminated. I felt my body shaking with rage….at Malik, at Yugi, but mostly at myself.  
  
Almost everyone I came to know and love had been taken from me. I should've realized the impact I would have on Bakura…I had been aware of his intense need to get revenge on Malik for what he'd done to me. If not for me, Bakura would still be alive now. I felt as if I had betrayed him.  
  
My whole being felt as if it were going numb…I could see Bakura around me, all around me, and yet he wasn't there. He was gone now. Ryou, too…he had hoped that we would make each other happy…  
  
* * *  
  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
  
Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow  
  
Every step I take is another mistake to you  
  
Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow  
  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
  
I've becoming this all I want to do  
  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
  
Can't you see that you're smothering me  
  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
  
*Cause everything that you thought I would be  
  
Has fallen apart right in front of you*  
  
Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow  
  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
  
Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow  
  
And every second I waste is more than I can take  
  
**And I know  
  
I may end up failing too  
  
But I know  
  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you**  
  
* * *  
  
It felt like it was more than I could take. I put my head in my arms on the desk, feeling my chest tightening as I told myself not to cry…all those memories of life at the orphanage, life with my stepfather, came rushing to my head at once. I had been such a fool. All my life I had been searching for one thing, and when I finally had it, it slipped from my grasp.  
  
It seemed like more than I could take. Tears streaming silently down my face now, I grit my teeth. Now that I had lost the one thing essential for life, what was the point of living?…thoughts of suicide filled my mind as I closed my eyes, still resting my head on my arms, sobbing softly.  
  
"Seto…Seto…" I heard a voice calling out to me…as I opened my eyes and looked up, I saw Bakura standing there, grinning cockily at me like he always did.  
  
"What happened to my King of Games?" He smirked at me, lifting my chin with his hand. "Stop…no reason to cry." He wiped the tears gently from my eyes.  
  
"Now don't worry about me, Seto, I'm not dead. You can't kill me that easily…although I'm going to kill that bastard Mariku for doing this to me…" I could only blink at him.  
  
"I'm coming back, Seto. Stop worrying. What you should be worrying about is the finals that are coming up." I felt his soft lips on mine… "I love you. Don't forget. And remember Ryou, too." I watched his eyes soften as he pulled out a card, placing it on my arm. "It was always his favorite…"  
  
I sat up abruptly, then realized that it was only a dream…but how could it be? It was so realistic…  
  
It was then I noticed my eyes were dry…coincidence…? As I raised my arms off of the desk, a card fell in my lap. Looking down at it, my heart pounding, I turned it over to reveal the Change of Heart. Examining it closely, I noticed both sides, both of which I had come to love. The hikari side, which had led me from the darkness, and the yami side, which directed me towards the light…  
  
That had been the first time Bakura confessed his love to me. Somehow, it gave me new hope, something to live for.   
  
  
  
*Bakura's POV*  
  
I grinned to myself, leaning on a knee and gazing around the large labyrinth. Indeed, Yami no Malik had not gotten rid of me completely. I had sealed soul in a piece of Yugi's Puzzle so long ago, just for times like this.   
  
I had been able to summon the last bit of energy from my Ring to come to Seto in his dreams. I had been worried he would react like this…  
  
Looking around the large labyrinth of Yugi's soul room with interest, I decided to put off gathering the Millennium Items for a while. Maybe I could find the room that held the secrets to his soul while I waited…and maybe somehow I would regain my body…to go back to Seto where I was meant to be.  
  
***The End***  
  
(So, we're finally at the end. ^^; Did you like it? I, for one, am not really pleased with how I wrote this chapter. The characters seemed..yes out of character again. Hm. Well, I was just wondering the nice people who read this would kindly state in a review which chapter was their favorite? =3  
  
PLEASE review!!!  
  
And thank you so much for all your time and commitment to reading my fanfic. ^-^) 


End file.
